Our adventure on the Caribbean
by LalaInDeKitchen
Summary: Destiny is not fond of her twin Sister Elizabeth. She has her heart for Will but he has it for Elizabeth, what happens when Barbossa takes Elizabeth? Please Review, on the lines of the movie Chap 9 revised!
1. I can't Breathe

**Our adventure on the Caribbean. **

**Disclaimer: **_AHEM! Did you know I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh...you do? Well, just thought I'd tell you._

**Summary: **_Destiny is not fond of her twin Sister Elizabeth. Yes she's a Swann. But a young Blacksmith had captured her heart but what happens when Barbossa takes Elizabeth because of cursed gold? Will/OC. _

**Authors Note: **_Yes, as you can see I love Pirates of the Caribbean this is only my third one. Anyway, if you like Will and Elizabeth together I suggest not reading this. If you flame about it, oh well. This thought got into my head and it's 1:00 Am and I can't sleep because of it so, here it is! My masterpiece! _

I wake up early and look over and my sister. It always seemed like I hated her, same with her. But I longed for a relationship with my sister. I wasn't sure if she did, didn't seem like it. I had given up trying long ago. She was perfect in Fathers eyes. He did pay his attention to me, but you could tell who was his favorite. I missed my Mother, we would spend so much time together...then a Pirate raid happened and she died, was raped and killed. Father was devastated I was too. Elizabeth and I have never been close and my Mother was the one I could talk to, she understood me. I haven't always liked being rich, people look at you differently. Like their afraid to be around in fear they'll do something wrong and you'll tell. I hated being the Governors Daughter. People either thought you were rude, or they were nervous around you. But William...William Turner wasn't like that, he was polite but he always treated me like an equal. Elizabeth fancied him, I did too, that was another thing we fought about, more her then me. Telling me to keep my hands off. Not like I really had a chance with him, I knew he liked Elizabeth. I had snuck sword lessons with him, and he would talk about her all the time, it hurt inside. But all I cared about was that he was happy. We had met when we found him in the ocean as young children his ship had been raided by Pirates, parents killed. We saved him and got to know him and I soon started liking him more then a friend. Elizabeth had found this medallion and kept it. I didn't say anything I thought maybe she was a thief of some sort. She still has it I think. Soon there's a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you decent?" I hear my Father reply. Elizabeth gets up and throws her robe on.

"Yes! Yes!" She said rather annoyed.

Our Father comes in and looks at us.

"Sill abed this hour?" He says opening the shades.

"Yes, I was a bit tiered. I was restless last night." I say hoping he would buy it. He nodded and turned to Elizabeth.

"It's a beautiful day...I have a gift for you." He says holding out a rich dress, I can't help but roll my eyes, another gift! This must be gift number: 123,456,985. I think to myself and groan inwardly.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She says touching the fabric admiring it.

"It is isn't it?" He says like he's the greatest Father in the world because he got her _another _dress.

"May I injure the occasion?" She asked rather dumbly.

"Elizabeth, the Ceremony." I say rolling my eyes, which then I receive a glare from my Father.

"Yes...I was hoping you would wear it to the Ceremony." Father replied.

"Ceremony." Elizabeth replied.

"Captain Norrington's Promotion Ceremony." He replied. Soon the look of realization dawned on her perfect face.

"Yes! That one!" She replied as the maids ushered her behind the screen to put it on. Father looked at me.

"I have one for you too, Destiny." He replied holding out a light green one. It was great, but I wasn't the dress wearing girl, but since he tried to be nice, I'll try to be thankful.

"Oh Father! I love it!" I said faking a smile in which he bought.

"Well, try it on." He replied, I walked behind the screen and they started to lace up my corset.

"How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth replied gasping for air.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He replies. Who the bloody hell cares? I don't. I think to myself the corset hurt, it hurts bad! It feels like you're insides are being squished together.

"Well, Women in London must have learned not to breathe." Elizabeth replies shortly. I have to agree with her on that one! They must have.

"Milord you have a visitor." A servant replies as I come out.

"Destiny go, give company to the visitor...I'll be down in a moment." He replies. I nod and wonder who it could be that is visiting. I walk down the stairs trying to breathe and see William trying to hide the sconce in the vase. I try not to laugh he was so nervous around my Father, I'm sure he knew my Father looked down on him because he was just a blacksmith which I didn't get at all he was a fine man and any women would be lucky to have him. I walk down and cough to let him know I'm there.

"Destiny." He replies smiling, he never called me that around my Father, my Father would come undone! And he knew I hated all of the formalities.

"Will! I didn't expect you this hour." I reply.

"I'm here to give you're Father the sword he had me make for the Commodores Ceremony." He replied.

"Oh, it's fantastic!" I say admiring it. I had always had a fascination with swords and Will's he put so much work into his. I admired that.

"Thank you Miss Swann." Ugh. Father must be here, he's calling me Miss Swann.

"Ah, Mr. Turner good to see you again!" Father replies walking down the stairs with Elizabeth.

"Good day Sir. I have you're order." He replies. Such a gentlemen! Elizabeth gives me a warning glare and I smile. Twas nothing she could do now, Father was here, and I was gloating in this moment.

Father looks at the sword and admires it. "Well." He says breathlessly.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may," He said doing a trick. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He replies.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" PFFT! ! Master? Mr Brown was always drunk and out cold! Will took care of himself. I can't believe Father can't see that. Idiot, must be the Wig.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Soon Elizabeth pipes up, she must be annoyed I'm by him.

"Will! It's good to see you! I had a dream about you last night!" She replies. I'm disgusted. All of a sudden she is sweety sweet. Cow I think laughing to myself.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" My Father replies shocked at what she said.

"About the day we met do you remember?" She says ignoring him, if I did that my butt would be in a sling! No, not Elizabeth she can't do anything wrong.

"How could I forget miss Swann?" He replies.

"How many times must I tell you, Call me Elizabeth." She replies annoyed.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going," He says handing over the Parasol to Elizabeth, heaven forbid she get a tan, like me! "There you are."

"Good Day. Mr. Turner." She replies annoyed. Mood swing. I think rolling my eyes.

"Good Day Will." I say walking out.

"Good day...Elizabeth." He says obviously swooning over the cow. I mean, I love my sister and wish for a relationship but she won't try and I have grown to have this bitterness towards her. I tried and all she did was turn me down. What had I ever done to her but try and be loving? Like I said we never had a good relationship.

We get into the carriage which is so cramped and get to the Ceremony, it's boring to me. Elizabeth acts as if she can't breathe. I am...why can't she. It's annoying how she acts so in pain. I mean yeah it hurts but not that bad.

Norrington walks up to Elizabeth and I, mind you we aren't chatting just looking around.

"May I have a moment?" He asks. "Uh, you look lovely Elizabeth." I try and not snort at that comment. Does everyman on earth think she's drop dead gorgeous? I mean we are twins...ok only by birth...I am five minutes older then her!! Ok so it's not something to be proud of but hey!

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I… must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh… a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Fine young woman? As if! If people really knew what she was like they'd run for cover.

"I can't breathe."

"Yes I'm a bit nervous myself."

She replies fanning herself faster until she faints and falls into the water.

"ELIZABETH!" I shriek I may not be close to her but, she's still my sister!

I got to get her and Norrington holds me back. "Let go you arse!!!" I say screaming.

"Destiny Marie Swann!" I hear my father scold. Great.

"He's an idiot Father! He won't save Elizabeth." I say, he just glares and I turn around and see a man with lots of trinkets in his hair come up with her. He was kinda of sexy.

"She's not breathing!" A man yells.

"No!" I say sarcastically.

"Move!" The man demands. He rips open her corset and she can breathe.

"Never would have thought of that." The dork replies.

"No, because you don't know the pain of being in a corset and because you are a idiot man." I reply, I get wacked in the head but Father...Damn.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," He looks down and see's the Medallion. "Where'd you get that?" Norrington ruins it and points his sword at the man.

"On you're feet!" He commands, the man stands up and looks at him.

Father helps Elizabeth up and asks if she's alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." All I can think is, if her voice could be any sweeter and perfect I could puke.

Father looks at the man and finds out the Corset was ripped of by the man. "Shoot him."

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?" She asked.

"I believe a thanks is in order." James replies sliding up the sleeve of the man. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we pirate?" I am now annoyed, foul thing! All I can think about is that his kind killed and raped my Mother and now I have a hatred for this man.

"Hang him." My Father replies, this was the one time I agreed with him.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons," He looks up his arm and see's something.

"Well, well, Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir."

"Well, I don't see you're ship...Captain." I reply looking at him.

"I am in the Market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Probably doesn't know it's a nautical term, I may be rich but I know this stuff, after my Mother died I wanted to read up on the foul things and learned about ships and such, not that I retained much of it, just a few things.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his." He said hading my Father Mr. Sparrow's Affects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood," He replied looking at the sword. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." James replied amused.

"But you have heard of me." Ok, well at least he isn't worried he'll be hung!

"I really must protest! Pirate or not this man saved my life!" Elizabeth replies, I guess she doesn't remember what Pirates did to our mother!

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." This pirate was weird, most weren't this calm, they weren't this sexy and intriguing. I was intrigued by him and wanted to know more.

"Indeed." Just as James says that, the Captain throws the chains around Elizabeth's neck, one part of my mind is says yeah get rid of her the other part is saying you bloody bastard.

"Don't shoot!" Father yells.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?" He replies smugly.

"It's Miss Swann." Boy are we picky...Will can call you Elizabeth but any other man and it's: Miss Swann.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so , come dear we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." He replied as she put's all of his affects on him. "Easy on the goods Darling."

Darling eh? Ain't he charming.

"You're despicable."

"Um...Elizabeth...HE'S A PIRATE!." I say annoyed.

"Destiny! That is enough from you." Father says giving me a cold glare. God, I wish I could leave sometimes, I can't ruin the family name and, I have to do this and be this and don't do this I'm tiered of it...just sick of it and I'm sick of him and Miss Perfect sometimes I feel like crying my bloody eyes out like now!

Jack soon grabs a rope and swings off as the Navy retards try and shoot, I swear I think they need Shooting Ed.

The men run off to find Mr. Sparrow and our Father directs us home. But wile they aren't looking I sneak off to Will's shop, he has to know what happened! I know he hates pirates, I do to, but I just have to tell him.

A/N; Please review, the first chapter seems like it's not my own but the next will! Thanks!


	2. You're the Govorners Daughters!

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean.**

**Disclaimer: **_AHEM! Did you know I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh...you do? Well, just thought I'd tell you._

**Summary: **_Destiny is not fond of her twin Sister Elizabeth. Yes she's a Swann. But a young Blacksmith has captured her heart but what happens when Barbossa takes Elizabeth because of cursed gold? Will/OC. _

**Authors note: **_Yes, I am addicted to Pirates of the Caribbean I would take POTC Anonymous but that cuts into my POTC time..._

**Reviews: **

**American Drama: **_Yes, Kera rocks, but Elizabeth seems to perfect, don't like her. Thanks for reviewing! _

I sneak off to William's shop and knock on the door...no one. I pus it open and look in to see Mr. Brown passed out..._again_. Some Master he is I think. I walk a little further and see that William's Donkey seems to be agitated. I walk up to him and try and sooth him and hear something.

"Will?" I call out. I turn around and see that a pistol is to my head...that Captain, I gasp, once he realizes it's me he puts it away and grins as someone walks in, it's Will I sigh with relief.

"You're the one their hunting...the Pirate." He replies.

"You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?" The Captain asks, I walk over next to Will and glare at the man.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" Will replies bitterly, who can blame him, Pirates are evil scoundrels!

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..." He says going to walk out when Will gets his sword and is ready for battle, must he try and kill him...all for my stupid cow of a sister! It would be so romantic if he did that for me. I try not to sigh dreamily.

"Do you think it's wise boy- crossing blades with a pirate?" He says smirking, I swear he seems drunk all the time...to much sun or something.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will replies, Jack looks at me.

"My twin." I say dryly, Jack nods.

"Only a little," He says parrying, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that...excellent form! But how's you're foot work? If I step here; very good, Now I step again. Ta!" I growl.

"He knows how to fight you retard." Will shakes his head, I was always doing that. But did I care? No, no I didn't. I hated being all proper I felt like I was acting snooty or perfect.

"Brassy one there eh?" Jack replies rasing an eyebrow making a run for the door, Will takes his sword and gets it wedged in the door Jack tried to get the sword out but to no avail, I grin. Will was magical.

"That is a wonderful trick… except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." He says grinning.

"Bastard." I mutter, Will looks at me wide eyed.

"What? Can't a woman express her feelings?" Will shakes his head and Jack pouts, a pirate pouting? Baby. I think to myself.

"Who makes all these?" Jack says looking at the swords.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" He says looking down, I blush for some reason Jack raised an eyebrow and I glare. Stupid Pirate, he's gotta catch everything....and maybe it was the fact that it's hot in here! Ok, so it isn't...UGH!

"I practice three hours a day so when I see a pirate I can kill it!" He replies, I keep behind Will, I don't want to leave his side, I note Will's shirt is now unbuttoned a bit....mmm...sweaty...wait bad thoughts they ain't lady like...I wonder if Elizabeth think those thoughts...I soon am shaken out of my thoughts by Will yelling.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate." Jack replies with a gun to Will.

"WILL!" I shriek. I seem to do that a lot...but hey, I don't want his pretty face blown up...WILL.

"Move away."

"No."

"Will just move away! Please!" I beg, almost in tears.

"No, I cannot just let him escape!" He says glaring at Jack, I can hear the red coats banging on the door.

"This shot is not meant for you." He says seriously and then Mr. Brown wakes up and hits Jack in the head and he is knocked out, stupid old coot taking all the glory! Here Will was fighting all this time and all he does is hit him on the head with a bottle and he's out!?

Norrington walks in and sees Jack out.

"Good work Mr. Brown."

"Just doing my civic duty sir."

"UH! Civic duty!? Will was fighting him for how long wile you were passed out drunk and all you do is hit him on the head and he's out!? Will is the hero!" I scream, great my Father is here.

"Destiny! You will have respect for the Commodore. Why are you here?!" He scolds.

"I was talking to Will when this Pirate came in!" I defend.

"Come home immediately."

"But."

"NOW." I gulp and I'm almost in tears I turn to Will who gives me a sad smile and I follow quietly.

"Before we leave apologize to the Commodore." I look down and say noting till he squeezes me shoulders.

"I'm sorry Commodore Norrington." I say quietly. We leave the shop and walk home, I cry quietly...I'm in big trouble, I just hate this life, I can't even see my best friend...what's wrong with Will? He's a fine man...it's not like he sleeps around like a pirate. We walk in and Father turns around.

"What you did today was clearly inexcusable! You yelled at the Commodore, you snuck off to Turners Shop."

"What is wrong with Will!?" I say tears streaming down my face.

"He's a black smith!"

"All you care about is money and how you look. I like Will...maybe I-" I stopped...if Father knew I had more feelings for Will then friendship, I'd be in more trouble.

"Go to bed...NOW." He commanded, I walked p stairs and washed up in the bathroom.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth replies as Estrella brushed her hair.

"Being threatened by a pirate must have been terrifying!"

"Oh yes it was." Elizabeth replies, always acting helpless, she was far from helpless.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say." Estrella replies, she was even afraid of Elizabeth she knew her..._dark _side.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth said halfheartedly.

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man to."

"That is _too _bold." So picky, she was just asking a question, I think walking in.

"Heard you got in trouble Destiny." Elizabeth replies smirking.

"Yes, Elizabeth gloat why don't you?" I snap.

"I was just saying. I'm sorry. Maybe I want a relationship you, you know!" Elizabeth snapped back.

I sit up anger raging.

"Why do you mean!? I tried...ok...you pushed me away so I gave up. If you want one you're gonna have to be a lot nicer and not so stuck up!" I snap, she sits there quietly and walks to bed. We both fall asleep, I do crying...I loved Elizabeth so much and she could hurt me, and William he only had eyes for Elizabeth...if he only knew her...I wish I could be with him. Sometimes I think if I can only have him in my dreams let me sleep forever, and not wake up. I wake up a bit later and hear gun fire I look out our window and gasp we were being raided again! Fear runs through me but I intend to fight.

"Elizabeth!" I shake her, she opens her eyes.

"What Destiny!?" She snaps.

"We are being attacked by Pirates!" I say, she gets up and looks out.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know let's go out of here." I reply opening the door, we walk into the kitchen and see a ugly pirate.

"Hello Chum." He says shooting out butler, I gasp, and the pirate looks at us, we run upstairs with him yelling.

"Girls!"

We lock the door to see Estrella.

"They've come to kidnap you girls!"

"Why?" Asks Elizabeth.

"You're the Governors Daughters." She replies.

I look at Elizabeth and look out the window.

"I'm jumping you coming?" I ask, I didn't care if I broke a lim, I just wanted out of here.

"No, I'm not jumping!"

"Elizabeth! It's not that high!" She shakes her head and I sigh. "Fine." I say opening the window and jumping out, I land on my back which takes the air out of me. I get up and look around. I was in my dress I never bothered to change. I didn't care. I sneak around seeing women screaming children crying. Limbs flying. I walk a bit more and soon feel someone grab me, I go to scream and a hand clamps over my mouth.

"It's Just me Destiny." I hear Will say, I sigh relief. We turn around and see a man ready to strike.

"Say goodbye." He says has a sign crashed down on him.

"Goodbye." Will replies...I try not to smirk we look over and they have Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!" I say, she screams my name looking at me with tears in her eyes, I felt a pang in my heart...Elizabeth.

"Out of my way!" A man says knocking Will out. Nice, this is just nice. I look at him and sigh...I suppose I sit and wait.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. Thank you!


	3. Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy?

**Our adventure on the Caribbean.**

**Disclaimer: **_AHEM! Did you know I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh...You do? Well, just thought I would let you know. _

**Summary: **_Destiny is not fond of her twin sister Elizabeth. Yes she's a Swann. But a young Blacksmith has captured her heart, but what happens when Barbossa takes Elizabeth because of Cursed Gold? Will/OC._

**Authors Note: **_Yes, I have been updating everyday, don't get use to it. There may come a day when I am actually busy. But anyway enjoy the story ye scurvy dogs!_

**Reviews:**

**Banana Tree: **_YAY! You like it! I'm so glad! I hope you enjoy this update!_

So, I'm sitting here with Will he is still out. Must have really hit him hard, it's day already and chickens and such are running about! He soon stirs and holds his head. I stand up and help him up. He looked so good when he was in pain...well...not that I want him in pain just saying, Soon he gasps.

"Elizabeth." He replies...does he always have to talk about the cow! I grunt inwardly.

"Yes, pirates have taken her." He runs off and I follow, where the heck was he going, We run a little was and we find Norrington. Great, the Wig wearing idiot he'll really know what to do. I sigh. I thought William was smarter then this, maybe there is hope for the lad.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" He says panicked.

"Yes, William we've established that." I say, he glares.

"Destiny! Look at you!" He scolds, I wince, I took the clothes of a knocked out man and put them on instead of that bloody dress! I was in a white shirt with tan slacks and boots.

"Father! We were under attack I couldn't very well run in the dress!" I yell.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will replies shutting us up.

"And how do you propose we start? If you have any information regarding my Daughter please share." My Father says coldly.

"That Jack Sparrow! He talked about the Black Pearl!" That idiot harbor man replied.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. Maybe he could lead us to it." Dear William was desperate. You could tell.

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Will slams the hatchet into the table. "That's not good enough!" I step back a bit, I don't think I had ever seen him like that.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." That was it! He was not just a blacksmith he was my friend.

"Don't you _dare _insult my friend you pompous Arse!" I rage. "He is a respectable man! If it wasn't for him and him being a Blacksmith you would have no sword!" I say, I could feel the blood boiling.

"Destiny! Apologize! Now!" Father yelled.

"I will not!" I say as Will walks out, I storm after him my Father right behind me, he grabbed me and looked at me.

"You will not defy me!" He growled.

"I am a grown woman I will do as I please." I said getting away from him and running up to Will.

"You should go back." He replies.

"No, she's my sister, I'm coming." I say stubbornly.

"No, no you're not."

"William are you my Father? I think not. I'm coming." I say looking at him, he sighs and lets me follow. We walk for a wile and we enter to jail to see Jack Sparrow.

"You, Sparrow." Will replies.

"Aye." He says sitting up.

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it." Jack replies looking at me and laying is arms on door of the cell.

"Where does it make berth?" Will continues to ask.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Ok, I'm lost I think to myself...how can that be...again with the too much sun.

"Uh huh." I say rasing an eyebrow.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will says looking at him. Jack looks at his nails bored like.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never they took Miss Swann!" Again Jack looks at me.

"My twin!" I say annoyed, does he have a brain? Not sure, though Father could win the contest for the stupidest man alive...

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."Men, always wanting something out of it!

"I can get you out of here." Will replies.

"How's that? The key's run off." I try not to laugh, so I turn around and smirk.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner." I try not to sigh....Destiny Turner...music to my ears.

"That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

I think about all the times Will told me of his Father, he was a sailor or something, you can tell he really wishes that he hadn't died. I feel bad for Will...at least I have a Father...a stupid one but a Father at that.

"Yes." Will replies quietly.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shake hands in that way men do it, not really shaking just holding that hand...never understood that.

"Agreed."

"Agreed get me out." Will does his little magic and he's out, finally now we can leave!

"Hurry someone will have heard that."

"Not without my affects."

I grunt.

"I'll burn the affects." I reply, Jack looks at me.

"You've got a mouth girl."

"I also have a name and it's not girl, ti would be Destiny." I say pointedly.

"Well then Destiny you coming along?"

"Yes." I say looking at Will who is still trying to get me out of it.

"Aye." He said was we leave.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will says looking at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." I gulp at that, he doesn't even know her and he's willing to die for her. Wish he'd do that for me and he knows me better.

"Oh, good, no worries then."

"So, how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"We are going to go under the boat flip it." Jack replies...what a plan.

"This is either madness or Brilliance." Will replies, I agree, good thing I can swim, and good thing the men are in front of me, the white shirt is showing things that a young lady shouldn't show. We keep moving and I feel as if we are going to get caught somehow, we soon stop and get to the ship, and Jack starts climbing, I am the last to get up there and I have to say I got up there pretty fast.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" The men start to laugh and I glare.

"You won't be laughing when we take over." I smirk, they frown.

"The ship cannot be crewed by to men."

"Yes, that's why they need a woman." I reply, they laugh.

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" I roll my eyes are all pirates stuck on themselves!

We take over the Commodore notices us.

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington replies.

Will turns around to see the Interceptor.

"Great here they come." I reply dryly. They get up and the Navy starts taking over. Jack looks at the Interceptor.

"We go across." Jack replies. I gulp.

"H–How?" I replied.

"Swing across." Jack says walking off, I take a deep breath and look at the water below as I hold onto the rope, I look behind me to see the Commodore coming and Will telling me just to grab the rope swing I close my eyes and swing across squealing in fear as I do so. Will helps me on the ship and Jack starts sailing off and I see the death glare Norrington is giving me. I sigh a sigh of relief. And look at the ship...pretty boat...ship. Then it hits me what I've done...I could die...what was I thinking!!!??! Well, no turning back now... I look around and notice Will is sharpening his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack replies rasing an eyebrow, I can't help but listen in on what they are talking about.

"My father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Will replies not looking away from his sword.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asks, I was asking myself the same question. Either he was coming up with a wild story or Will didn't know his Father like he thought.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." I try not to gasp, Will's Father a Pirate?! No! Jack must be lying it can't be! It just cant'.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will says defending his Father.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack says a bit annoyed.

"My father was not a pirate." Will says taking out his sword as I come down to see him.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack replies putting Will on a sail and swinging him out over the sea.

"WILL! JACK DON'T DO THAT!" I say smacking his arm, Jack just looks at me and continues.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So..." Jack says bringing Will back and handing him is sword.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will says taking the sword.

"Tortuga. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Will replies scrunching his nose, gosh he looked cute doing that! I sigh what would Tortuga be like? All I know is Jack says it's he's favorite place for Rum. For most of the day I sit and look at the sea for some reason I felt like Crying...I wanted to be with Will so bad and the feeling was getting stronger but he wanted Elizabeth. I cry quietly thinking no one is there.

"Destiny are you ok?" I hear Will say. I quickly try my tears and stand up.

"Fine Will." I say walking off.

"You were crying."

"I'm just worried about my sister." I say, he nods and looks out into sea.

"I must admit this is a beautiful site." He says looking out into sea, hair that's fallen out of his rag is blowing in the wind, he looks so handsome.

"It is." I say looking at him and looking back out into sea. I sigh, I need to let go and find someone new, I have no chance with Will.

A/N: Please review! Thank you!


	4. Poem

**Our adventure on the Caribbean.**

**Authors note: **_Dear readers as I know you love this story, I love writing it, but I don't when I'll be able to update, we have 1193 files that are infected. For all you people out there without AOL please do not install Hot bar. It corrupted my email and such I got a CD to clean it out, not sure it will work, just warning don't get hot bar it is not good it attaches it self to the explorer bar, gives you pop ups and infects you're computer. So here's an update!_

**Reviews:**

_Though I wish I had time to respond to you all personally I don't, and I want to get this chapter up, I hope it's to you're liking. As for Destiny being to hopeless that's how I wanted it to fit into my story. I hope you enjoy this! Please review. And I realize I screwed up on the last chapter so, sorry!_

As I walk off Jack catches me, I grunt can't I be alone!

"Love, why give up so easily on the lad?" He asks.

"What! None of you're business." I reply annoyed.

Jack sighs.

"If you really must know, he's risking his neck for MY sister...do you really think I have a chance?"

"Well, I don think you came out here just for her."

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." I reply.

"Who does he spend more time with?"

"If you are asking who he knows better, I don't know, Sure I take sword lessons with him, but does that classify as him knowing me better?"

"Love, I really think once he gets to know her, he'll let go of her."

"And why do you think that?" I ask confused.

"Because she cares for the fine things in life...you on the other hand don't and fine things in life is something Mr. Turner can't give her, not only that but she can be selfish."

"First off you only met her once second, you know to darn much to know that. And third, why do you have to be right?" I ask walking off sighing, Maybe Jack's right I shouldn't give up on him, maybe...maybe I do have a chance, she's selfish, likes rich things in life...like Jack. Of course I don't think Jack is selfish just liking rich things in life. I look out at the sea sneaking glances at William. I really did love him, I started to get to know him and he wasn't like those suitors Father had lined up, they were rich, (Duh) stuck up, couldn't crack a joke if they wanted to, had no sense of humor and seemed way to old for me. I would tell Father that I did not love them, that I wanted to find my own, he always said he knew the best. Father knows best...I sure don't think so...he only wants to make sure his image looks good, who cares? When I saw Elizabeth scream my name and have tears in her eyes and I watched them take her away, a part of me wanted to save her...I just wanted to hug her. No matter how much we don't always get along I love her and I hope that someday we can have a relationship, if I had one wish that's what it would be, even if she had Will...I would want her to be happy, just have a sisterly bond. I really have no one I can talk to, ever since Mother died. I am soft towards Jack he isn't like a normal pirate who is rough and doesn't seem to know a thing, he's pretty smart, and in my eyes he does have a heart wether or not he would like to admit that. I sigh and walk around the deck when I hear Will I turn around and he looks at me.

"Destiny you seem to avoid me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I help you across the ship and I go to say something and you walk off, I come stand next to you and you walk off...what have I done?"

"N-Nothing Will. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it doesn't matter now. Obviously you can't talk to me. I am suppose to be you're friend." He said hurt and walked off in a way that hurt me too...Friend to him that's all I was, but as Jack said, I'll try and be positive. I sigh and walk after him.

"Will you are my friend!" I reply, he keeps walking.

"William! You're being childish...fine don't talk to me you bloody-" Will covers my mouth and looks at me.

"Stop. I just don't understand, you're avoiding me."

"William, I promise if something was wrong, or it concerned you I would tell you." I reply, I see Jack roll his eyes as in you're such a liar out of the corner of my eyes, but William buys into it.

"I'm sorry." He says smiling and gives me a hug, I savor the smell of him. I walk to my cabin in which Jack showed me a wile back and sit and take out a piece of paper and start to write:

_Secretly I'm wanting you,_

_And the thought of you makes me blue._

_I see the deepness in you're eyes,_

_And the thought of you makes me cry._

_I hear you're voice,_

_And I dream of you holding me close._

_I see you're smile,_

_And for a wile it makes me smile._

_Secretly I'm wanting you,_

_And the thought of you makes me blue._

_I see the deepness in you're eyes,_

_And the thought of you makes me cry._

_I just wanna...be with you._

_I just wanna...hold you._

_I just wanna...be you're girl._

_Secretly I'm wanting you,_

_And the thought of you makes me blue._

_I see the deepness in you're eyes,_

_And the thought of you makes me cry._

_I dream of you're scent,_

_And I'd never regret,_

_The love that I would hold for you._

_I know I will never have you,_

_And that makes me blue._

_Secretly I'm wanting you,_

_And the thought of you makes me blue._

_I see the deepness in you're eyes,_

_And the thought of you makes me cry._

I smile, I had always loved writing poems, it was something Father didn't know, it was my little secret, It helped me cope in my own way, that's where I love writing, it gets my feelings out, my anger, sadness and whatnot. No one knows and for now that's how I want it, a piece of me that someone isn't barging in and checking on and...invading my privacy. When you are a Swann there is no privacy, what is privacy? So I hide this, wether or not Father knows and doesn't say is beyond me, I doubt he knows he would have gone on about it about how I should become a famous writer, he tries to push his dreams on me, things he wanted and didn't happen he knows Elizabeth won't and there might be a chance I will. But this is just something I want to do that isn't in the spot light. Where you are a Swann you are in the spotlight all the time, I am a Governors Daughter and you come out of the house and people are scared to be around you as if we have all the power. It's sad Father sometimes uses that...it's not very nice. I hide the Poem when I hear someone knock and come in it's Jack, I suspect he saw.

"What ye doing love?" He asks.

"Nothing, I'm going out for fresh air." I reply praying he didn't see. I leave and walk out.

Author's POV...

Jack watches her leave and looks under the mattress where he saw her hide something and sees the poem.

"Hmm, little poet are we?" He says grinning after he read it he hides it in his coat suspecting it was for William and goes to find Destiny.

Destiny's POV... (Sorry, didn't know how to do that last one without switching POV's.)

I am helping William with the mast when Jack comes out grinning and has me come over to him, I walk over and look at him.

"What Captain?" I ask.

"Love I found this." He replies taking out my poem.

"JACK!" I whisper annoyed I grab it out of his hands and hiding it Will looks at us rasing an eyebrow.

"What are you two up to?" I says coming over seeing the paper.

"What's that?"

"Um, Something Jack wants me to right Jack?" I say.

"O' course!" Thank God he is so confident.

"Okay...I'm gonna go finish." As Will leaves I glare at Jack.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't snooped around!" I growl.

"Love, no doubt that is for young William Turner." He replies, I hope Jack takes my red cheeks as the suns heat.

"Love."

"Hush, stop snooping, yes, it's my feelings for William. I'm hiding this you tell him, there will be one less Captain on the sea's." I reply Jack chuckles as I walk down and hide it once again. I sigh and later we eat and I turn in early tomorrow is Tortuga. I hear it's not the nicest place...bit worried. I fall asleep and of course Dream of William.

A/N: Please review, I again say I don't know when I can update so bare with me. Please stay with me and review. Thanks!


	5. Ghost stories

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean. **

**Authors Note: **_Ok, I am sorry it has been FOREVER since an update. I have gone through a tough time in which I am sure, you don't wanna hear so, here is an update. _

**Disclaimer... **_I don't own anything never did, though I wish I did, like everyone did, I never did...don't ask but hyper at the moment_

**Summary: **_Destiny's Twin Sister Elizabeth is taken and they don't get along. Will they when and if they get Elizabeth back? Does Elizabeth love Will? And does Will secretly love someone else? And Will Jack ever find someone to love? Read and find out...or you don't have to but make a girl happy and read and review. :) _

I get jolted out of my dream, I wanted to kill the person who woke me...I was just about to kiss Will.

"What?" I say tiredly.

"We are at Tortuga, time to get up." I hear the soft voice from William. I try not to sigh, he's touching my shoulder...then I remember the time he kissed Elizabeth's hand...I sigh inwardly. Oh the joy it would be to have him, kiss my hand. I try and remain positive as Jack has said, but sometimes I just find it hard, knowing how hopelessly in love William is with Elizabeth, she seems to love him, but all at the same time eyes other men, it's so hard to tell what she feels, I have to give her that, she is good at hiding her true emotion. Like Jack, you really never know what he is thinking or feeling. I get up and stretch.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out." William smiles and nods. Once he leaves and closes the door, I get up and get dressed in the clothes I stole from the knocked out man in Port Royal, I often wonder what he thought or did when he woke up and saw someone had taken his clothes, I giggle at the thought. I finish dressing and run my hands through my hair, no brush, oh well, not that I really liked those fancy ways of them doing my hair, for some reason it just annoyed me, when they would pile my hair up I felt as if my hair was a huge tower and it would topple over at any minute. I walk out to see Jack doing something and William waiting. They men see me and Jack grins.

"Mornin' love!" He replies, someones chipper.

"Morning Jack." I reply smiling. We walk down the streets of Tortuga, women passed out, men passed out, only difference was the fact that men we holding rum bottles. Filthy scoundrels, I think to myself. And then quickly roll my eyes, I was starting to sound like Elizabeth! We walk down a bit more and see a woman.

"Scarlet!" She slaps him.

"Not sure I deserved that." He replies as another walks up.

"Giselle!" He replies, another slap.

"Who was she?" She demands.

"What?" Jack questions, she slaps him again and stalks off. "I may have deserved that." He replies, I roll my eyes.

We walk to and old barn of some sort and walk in...I crinkle my nose. It stunk to high heaven, we see a man laying in the hay...with pigs, maybe they adopted him as their own. I think laughing William looks at me amused and turns back just as grossed at the smell. Jack takes a water bucket where he got I have no clue. He throws a bucket of water on the old looking man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck"

Jack rolls his eyes as if the man says it's bad luck at everything.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack rambles off, and I actually understand what he said to my surprise. I'm shocked two days around Jack and I know his lingo...so I think.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man replies and looks at me.

"Don't I know you?" He asks.

"No sir, I don't think so." I reply.

"Aren't you...that's right aren't you Elizabeth's sister!" He asks, I grunt, I was not Destiny no, I was Elizabeth's sister, it was always sister, oh tell Elizabeth's sister or, Oh that's Elizabeth's sister.

"I have a name you know! It's Destiny!" I snap.

"Sorry." The man replies. Will looks at me in question.

"Don't have to snap." He replies.

"William I am ALWAYS Elizabeth's sister, like I am nothing. Are we ready or not!" I ask, the men nod and we walk out, William stays quiet most of the way to where ever we were going.

We walk into a tavern and Jack whispers: "Keep a sharp eye." He replies, William nods and I stay close, a whore comes over hanging out and grabs William.

"Miss, would you be so kind as to leave?" I reply. She smirks at me.

"Aw, a rich girl! Thinks I'm at her beck and call." She says taunting me, people laugh. That's one of the things I hate about being rich, people take you wrong, thinking that you think you are better then them, and I don't. I just knew by the look on Williams face that he did not enjoy her 'fondling'.

"Do you have a problem with me!" I reply getting angry. Will holds me back.

"Calm down." He whispers in my ear, his hot breath sends chills down my spine. I take a deep breath.

"Ok." I say shakily.

The woman grunts and struts off in a huff.

Meanwhile...

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs replies.

"I'm going after The Black Pearl." Jack replies as Gibbs almost chokes on his drink.

"I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." He continues.

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs says as if, Jacks an idiot for even thinking it.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." He replies, clearly he thinks Jack is a fool for doing this and even attempting.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack replies, as if he know Gibbs was thinking he was.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs replies still not changing his mind on the matter.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack replies nodding at Will.

"The kid?" Gibbs asks perplexed.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs says, smiling.

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack replies toasting with Gibbs.

"Give nothing back." He finishes.

Elizabeth's POV...

I am now in this cabin, I assumed I would find my way out of this and I am not as of now, right now, I think about William, and I feel...that's he's a friend, I may have giving the wrong impression to my sister. I always glare at her, I feel...jealous of her in some way...I don't know why, Father dolts on me, and acts like Destiny isn't even there. But she still seems happy, like she doesn't want the relationship with him, for a long wile she tried with me, maybe I didn't want to get close to her, it would mean me feeling guilty all the time when I was around her. I do love her and want a friendship with her. She gave up and in a way it does hurt...I want her to be with William, I love William as a friend I don't want to stay in Port Royal like Destiny and William, I want to leave Port Royal, I want...Freedom, so far I have not found that, and right now I don't think I ever Will. I look up as I see another pirate come in my cabin.

"You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this." Replies that stupid idiot.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." I reply looking away.

"He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked." Why that...I can feel the blood boiling inside.

"Fine." I Snap as I snatch the dress.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

"Try the wine. And the apples? One of those next." That Captain replies, I am so afraid to try it.

"It's poisoned."

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner ." I had lied and said my last name was Turner.

"Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." I reply, why did he have to keep me, probably a sex object. I think to myself the thought of it makes me even more frightened.

"You don't know what this is, do ye?" He replies holding the medallion. I had gotten from William when we found himand saved him, I took it in safe keeping not knowing it would get me in a world of trouble as it is now.

"It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold… one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." I try not to laugh to save him his dignity.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories Captain Barbossa." I say sarcastically.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." As he tells me this I get more frightened and steal a butter knife in fear, maybe I can defend myself. This can't be, there is not such things as ghosts..are there? I don't think so maybe he is doing it to frighten me. I think trying to convince myself he is.

"And the blood repaid?" I reply a bit more curious about this.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet." He said laughing handing me an apple.

"Apple? Arr." He replies, I get scared and stab him with the butter knife in hope to kill the man, He takes out and smiles. Now I amscared to death, my breathing is getting quicker, oh how I wish Destiny was here, little does she know when she's around I feel safe because she's not afraid of much and would give her life for the people she loves even me even though I am cruel to her. I wish I could tell her I love her and that I am sorry, I fear he will kill me I sure can't kill him.

"I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" He replies smiling at my fear. I know he can sense I'm afraid. I run out to see pirates...as skeletons, I try and keep telling myself it's a dream, it's just a dream, this isn't real. It's just a dream.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He says coming out into the moonlight he too is now a skeleton.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner . You're in one!" I gasp, him and the crew laughs. I just stare not know what to say or do I am starting to believe.

"What are ye looking at? Back to work!" He growls all of a sudden. Moody thing he is, I still keep looking at the rum on the floor it poured out his ribs!

"You heard the Captain, back to work." A pirate replies.

I run back to my room scared and crying, this can't be true.

Destiny's POV...

I miss Elizabeth, though for a wile I didn't want to admit it, I still see her call my name and I feel my heart being ripped in half, I just want to cry. I feel safe with Elizabeth, even though she doesn't seem it, I feel she would protect me if worst came to worst. I still want that relationship and I will try and work for it. I am now more determined to get my sister back. We go find a Inn for the night wile Gibbs finds a crew, we find a small one bedroom with two beds and a couch, Jack takes the couch and Will and I take the beds. As Will gets in, I stare from my bed, how I yearn to touch him, have him say he loves me, hold me. I sigh. He doesn't know her yet he loves her and Elizabeth, I don't know what she feels, she's so hard to tell and read...I guess I'll never know till we get her back...hopefully. I must stay positive. I love you Elizabeth, I say as if she can hear.

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth sits on a bed and looks at the stars. "I love you Destiny." She whispers whiping tears away.

**A/N:** _Again I am sorry for the delay, I will try and update more often! Hope I didn't lose any readers! Thanks for all the time you put in to reviewing! _

_Love,_

_Mystical Mona Lisa. _


	6. Human hair from my back

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean.**

**Authors Note: **_Ok, once again, the computer crashed. Not only that I am getting a lot of problems from my so called Father so I am working on updates. I watch Pirates of the Caribbean last night and I have fresh Ideas and I studied the characters more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! All you have to do is review! And thanks to the new reviewer Dee Aurora_!

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own it...but I wish I did...Well...Will Turner anyway would be nice._

**Summary:** _Destiny's sister, Elizabeth is taken, at first Destiny is happy but when seeing her sister in distress she realizes how much she loves her. Will Turner loves Elizabeth so he thinks. Elizabeth loves someone she never expected to love. Will it all turn out for the good in the end? Or will many hearts break? Read and find out! _

I wake up to Jack shaking me, I groan it was worse then the maid waking me and I thought that was bad, Jack is persistent.

"Jack what do you want?" I snap, not opening my eyes.

"We must go, Gibbs has a crew waiting at the docks, let's go." He replied, I sigh and sit up and yawn. Though I had gotten up early all my life, I was still not use to it and I don't think I ever will be.

"Ok, I'm up." I reply walking out, William was out already. I walked past when he grabbed me.

"Destiny you seem distant from me." He replies, Jack walks off to give us privacy.

"William I'm fine...really." I reply trying to reassure him.

"Destiny..." He whispers, his eyes filled with concern, I force a smile, but it's hard not to when I see him brown eyes. They could bring a smile on any young ladies. Any woman would be lucky to have William as a husband, he may not be rich, but he's strong hard working and best of all he's loving and caring.

"Really Will...let's go." I reply walking off, he catches up to me and grabs my hand and holds it as we walk, I try not to gasp. The touch of him makes me tremble.

We walk to the docks to see Jack, Gibbs and the crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs replies.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will replies, not so sure about it, I look at them and feel the same way but try to have a positive attitude which is hard when you look at them.

"You, sailor!" Jack yells ignoring William's question.

"Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

I try not to laugh...a bird is going to talk to him? That's absurd...poor boy, though he had more of a head then that. William seemed to be just as confused at this.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

William and I look at each other and look back at Jack who seems, annoyed.

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.'""

"O' course it does...satisfied?" Jack says looking at William who looks at Jack.

"You've proved their mad." William replies. I agree, they are more then mad, they've lost their minds.

"And what's the benefit for us?" I hear a voice reply...a woman's it sounds like. Good, I won't be the only woman here.

Jack walks down looking at the person who is covering their face in a hat, you can tell that it's a woman, by her chest.

"Anamaria" Jack replies taking her hat off, she slaps him. Oh, Jack did something to make her mad...I wonder what? Maybe he didn't please her...Bullocks! I am a lady shouldn't think that way...but...I wonder.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." William replies, Jack turns around.

"No that one I deserved." He replies.

"You stole my boat!" She growls, so that's what she did...

"Actually-" He beings, and she slaps him again.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one."

"I will." She replies, in a stern tone.

"A better one." William replies.

"A better one!" Jack copies.

"That one." Will replies pointing to the Interceptor, Jack turns around and glares at William.

"That one! Aye, that one. What say you?" He says looking at Ana.

"AYE!" The crew yells along with Ana.

"Anchors aweigh." The parrot replies, it's surprising he can say something else!

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"Why you! I'm a woman!" I growl.

"Gibbs. It would be far worse not to have her...them." He replies recovering quickly. We walk back onto the ship when I bump into Ana.

"Oh Sorry." I reply walking off.

"Are you another one of Jack's whore's?" She asks. I try not to get angry.

"No, I am not. Elizabeth is my sister and I have come to help.

"And to try and get the boy to like you?" She asks.

"No why?"

"It's obvious you like him." She replied smiling and walking off. I sigh...was it that obvious? Within minutes a storm broke out the ship swayed dangerously. I held onto the sides trying to hold on when I lost my grip and was now holding onto the side of the ship screaming for help. I was sure I was dead and the waves hit my legs so many times I couldn't feel them anymore.

"HELP!" I screamed, the water would come up and splash in my face and would make me choke I couldn't see anyone and I was starting to let go of the side of the ship when I felt strong hands lift me up, when I lost consciousness.

-Dream sequence-

Destiny finds herself next to Elizabeth who is singing a pirates life on the ship as small girls.

"Elizabeth why would you want to be with a pirate?" Young Destiny asks.

"Because being with a man who wants to stay in the same place isn't exciting." Elizabeth replies looking at her sister. Destiny looks back out at the sea, she had always wanted to grow up and become a lady, like her Mother had before she had died, she didn't want to marry a pirate she hated them, and couldn't understand why Elizabeth still did.

"Elizabeth and Destiny, singing about pirates is not lady like they are scoundrels and I may see to it that they are all hung." Norrington replied. Destiny smiled, she agreed, she had hated them, they killed her mother.

"James, I don't like the affect this may have on my daughters."

"Sorry Governor." James replies and walks off.

"Oh I find it fascinating really." Elizabeth replies.

"Yes, that's what scares me." Their Father replies stepping in front of Destiny.

Destiny sighed, she did like not being the one always on her Fathers mind, she could easily get away or sneak off without him knowing because he was to worried about Elizabeth. Though she had always wanted him to notice her a little bit.

"Father! Look there's a boy!" Destiny shouts pointing. Everyone scurries around and gets the boy aboard the ship. Their Father tells Elizabeth to watch the boy but she refuses and so Destiny is told to do it. She walks up to him and looks at him, and brushes a strand of his hair away.

"AH!" He screams.

"It's ok, I'm Destiny Swann." Destiny replies.

"I'm Will Turner." He replies and faints, Destiny continues to stare.

Soon it all goes white and Destiny finds herself back in Port Royal watching some people get married the couple becomes clear and it's Elizabeth and Will, Destiny starts to cry.

-End of Dream-

I wake up crying, I had a horrible dream and I can't stop crying. I am in a cold sweat and hear someone walk in and sit next to me.

"What's wrong?" I hear William reply, I resist the urge to pull away.

"N-N-Nothing William."

"Why won't you talk to me?" He demands as he goes to walk out.

"Will wait!" I say he turns around.

"I didn't want to tell you...because...it was about you." I reply.

"What about me?" He replies. I decide not to tell him, just lie.

"That pirates had killed you." I say quiet happy with myself.

"Well I'm right her." He said pulling me closer and hugging me. I love the touch of him, and wish this would never end but sadly it does.

I find that the storm is over and I walk above deck we are still sailing along. And sit down and sigh. I wonder did that dream tell of the future or was it telling me to tell me feelings...Elizabeth in the dream she didn't look happy nor did William by telling am I setting people free of an unhappy life? Is it what is to come if I don't tell my true feelings? As I sit and ask myself these questions I hear the conversation of Will and Gibbs.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." I try not to gasp...he was the Captain. The most horrible ship, I had hear the stories and they seemed to be horrible ones. Was Jack using Will for...leverage to get back his beloved ship? This angered me as I continued to listen.

"What? He failed to mention that." I try not to snort, it would be un-lady like but how much has Jack 'failed' to mention?

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will replies acting like Jack, I giggle and William smiles at me, a smile that can make my knees go weak.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"William replied unconvinced.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs looks up and thinks and goes to say something then stops and then goes to say something like he's not sure then Jack comes up.

"Human hair…from my back. Let go of the anchor!" I refrain from laughing and embarrassing him but oh my! His mother must have had her hands full with his tall tales.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!"

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"I'm coming with!" I reply.

"No." William replies.

"But-"

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you." I look over at Jack and he looks at me as if saying: See he does care.

"Please." He replies again. I nod and sigh.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

I sigh and silently pray nothing happens to William and that he'll come back safe.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. To know why I changed my name refer to my profile.


	7. Don't do anything stupid Will

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything._

**Authors note: **_Ok, want a summary go on the chapters I'm to tired to type it AGAIN. And I've been so busy but here a chapter enjoy it!_

Will walks off and I watch him, I just don't understand why I am listening to him...I grunt. I am not staying behind, I watch as they walk off and I soon grab another boat and throw it into the water.

"William told you to stay." I hear the gruff voice of Anamaria.

"Yes I know. I'm leaving and please keep quiet."

"Why should I listen to you right girl?"

"You know what? Who said I always liked being rich? If you want tell. I don't care but I'm going." I climb into the boat missing Ana's shocked face. I row along and the creepy water and fog makes me a bit uneasy but I continue on, I'm not far behind Will and Jack but they take no notice to me. As we row along I follow into a dimly lit cave, I wait in the shadows as they dock and walk off.

"Phew that was close." I whisper when I feel hands around my mouth. I gaps through the ruff hands as the person whips me around, I see the angry eyes of William.

"William." I say as he continues to glare.

"I told you not to come!"

"Yes, but-but-" I stutter as he stares.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." William whispers, his voice sends chills down my spine, he sighs.

"Well come on." He says and grabs my arm protectively.

meanwhile-

"Ten years of hoarding swag."

"And now we finally get to spend it." Pintel and Raggetti open and old trunk and curl their noses at what they find...Women's clothes.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass." Says trying to ignore the clothes.

"This one does splinter something terrible." Raggetti says rubbing it.

"Would you stop rubbing it you fool!" He says as Bo'sun walks bye.

"You two, should walk the plank." He says rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Ah! He loves us." Pintel replies.

"It was a smart comment you idiot." Raggetti snaps.

"Well I knew that you...you...scurvy dog!" Pintel says glaring.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" Barbossa says stopping the fight between Pintel and Raggetti.

–Before this–

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will says moving along ahead of me.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind." Jack says.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will says looking at Jack, Jack looks at him and smirks.

You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." He says as we look down and see gold.

"…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." William says stubbornly.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He says motioning to me, I don't get it and continue to look at the gathering. As William and Jack talk. What did he mean? And why did he gesture to me? I sigh, men, to hard to read.

":For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa says as men cheer.

"Suffered, I have." Says the skinny man, I can't remember his name...Hmm...Pin...Pinny...Pine...Pint...Pint-Pintel! Yes that's it Pintel! I say smiling to myself.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is..." He says as he pushed off the cover to a huge gold looking chest.

"…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this."

"Elizabeth." William mutters, I look over and she looks shocked, scared and sad. My heart goes out to her, I just want to run in there and save her, I want to hug her...and I can't.

"Jack!" William says excitedly he wants to go now, to save my sister...his one true love. I think to myself sarcastically, I hide my hurt and pain through sarcasm. It seems to work, William has no clue I love him Jack looks at me as if you need to tell him soon.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack says as if he's telling William one thing and hinting to me about something else. I smile sadly.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa continues.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" William says annoyed, clearly he heard about Jack's...trade for the pearl.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack says looking at me as we leave.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" The pirates cheer.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples. Begun by blood…by blood undone."

William walks off and I follow as he picks up and oar and hits Jack in the head.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"I'm not going to be his leverage!" He says and goes to walk off.

"Will please don't go, you'll be hurt..."

"I must." He says getting out of my grasp and walking off.

"Will I love you!" I say, he stops and turns and looks at me shocked and all of a sudden runs off, I panic what have I done? Ruined a good friendship because I listened to Jack! I pace.

"Jack wake up! William is going to do something stupid!" I say shaking him.

Barbossa cuts Elizabeth's palm I cringe and want to kill him for doing it.

"That's it?" She replied.

"Waste not." He replies, he drops the medallion into the chest and everyone waits looking around I wait to see a change and I don't. And if Elizabeth lied about something this won't work, I think to myself as I watch.

"Did it work?" A pirate asks looking around.

"I don't feel no different." Says wooden eye.

"How do we tell?" Barbossa cock's his gun and shoots him, I gasp.

"You're not dead." One replies, yes dear Elizabeth lied about something.

"No..." He says till her realizes what Barbossa did.

"You shot me!" He says.

"It didn't work!"

"The curse it still upon us!" One says in horror, and panic.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." Elizabeth says catching a glimpse of me and she smiles sadly, I smile back and blow her a kiss.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner . Where?" He demands as he slaps her, I gasp and do a stupid and run out there and up to Barbossa catching the other pirates off guard.

"You leave my sister alone!" I yell, the pirates laugh as he slaps me as well and I fall down next to my sister.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." She replies.

"For what? I think we both were wrong for years but right now is not the time to worry about this." I say.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Says a black pirate.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner – you heard her!" Will comes over to us and William won't make eye contact with me, my heart sinks we sneak off as they continue to fight.

"I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for nothing."

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twig." Barbossa warns angry at his crew.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" One growls.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place."

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa says challenging them.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case."

Barbossa looks over and realizes that we took the gold piece.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

"No oars here. Where's the oars?"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!"

Jack comes out and Raggetti spots him.

"YOU!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Jack says looking down at himself.

"Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Jack says as Pintel has the gun to him.

"Parley?" He asks.

"Yes that's it!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"

"That would be the French." Jack says Matter-o-factly

Jack can sense he's in deep crap and curses William for his stupidity, if it wasn't for him, he would have been safe but no, William had to do such stupid things.

"Come!" Pintel orders.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More soon! Thanks for taking the time to review!


	8. The Blood of a Pirate

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean. **

****

**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry for the delay I have been searching for something for the story which I have never found but I have found something that might help me out. Sorry. Here is an update!_

**Summary: **_Destiny is in love with William Turner but he loves her twin Sister Elizabeth. Destiny and __Elizabeth__ do not get along, but when __Elizabeth__ is taken William rethinks his feelings, Jack is feeling something he has never felt before and Destiny and __Elizabeth__ get closer. But will Barbossa stop that by killing William to end the curse?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own William, though it would be nice. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. And I don't own anything else Pirates of the __Caribbean__ related. Jerry and Co do. _

We swim our way back to the Interceptor, and Elizabeth looks up.

"Not more Pirates." She says, as if it's a bad thing, I look at her.

"Yes, well these pirates helped save you." I say suddenly bitter, William wouldn't make eye contact with me at all, I have ruined our friendship, I blame Jack. He told me William loved me, he was wrong. I feel bitter towards Elizabeth, maybe I'm jealous of her. I shouldn't but I am. Elizabeth looks at me and notices I'm upset about something. Before she can ask, William directs her away.

Gibbs looks at me.

"Where's Jack?" I sigh, do I tell him William was a complete idiot and knocked him out.

"He fell behind." I say and sneak off to listen in on Elizabeth and William.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

Mean while…

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa says looking at Jack.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" Jack says as the pirates point pistols at me, he smiles smugly knowing he has got Barbossa's attention.

"Hold you're fire!" The pirates grunt. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." He said smiling.

Meanwhile I was listening in…

I look in and Elizabeth is trying to put on a bandage.

"Here let me." William said taking it, oh how I want him to touch me like that, he looks up and stares at her as he does it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replies.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know." She says pulling away, it must hurt, I winced as I watched when Barbossa cut her hand, and it looked painful. I stay by the hall near their door so that if they get up I can run off fast.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough."

"Yes, they are…Its ok." She replies.

"Elizabeth." William says going to lean in, I can feel the tears coming, Elizabeth looks out the door and spots me, and she pulls off her necklace.

"It's yours." She said stopping him, why did she do that, doesn't she love him?

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" He said looking at her, a bit angry.

"I thought you were a pirate. That would have been awful." She replied, saving my butt, I had found it the day we had rescued him and I had given it to Elizabeth. So I took it, why was she all of a sudden covering for me, I thought to myself.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Will said looking down.

"I'm so sorry Will. Please forgive me." She says, near tears, Will slams down the medallion. She runs off past me and William spots me as I go to leave and run after her.

"How long have you been there?" He demands.

"I just came in." I say lying.

"You're lying."

"Don't you dare call me a liar!" I say running off leaving him there, I run to Elizabeth's room and find her sitting on a hammock looking out the window.

"Elizabeth?" I say walking in, she looks at me and smiles.

"Why did you stop William from kissing you, don't you love him?" I ask, she sighs.

"No." I gasp.

"W-What?"

"I don't…we don't want the same things. He wants to stay in Port Royal make a family. I want…I don't want to stay in one place. Yes I want to have a family but, I want to go around the world."

"Elizabeth…that's unsafe. Why wouldn't you want to stay in Port Royal? It would be wonderful to make a family and stay there."

She looks over and smiles.

"You see? That's why you're so perfect for Will. You want the same things as he." I sigh and look out the window, but he loved her, it would devastate him to know she didn't love him.

"Elizabeth…I do love him." I say looking down tears coming. "But he loves you."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He thinks he knows me, but I can see it when he looks at you. He looks at you…in that 'way'. Just give it some time."

William's Point of View…

Stupid you idiot, how could you just let her run off that way? You love her and yet you just let her run off. I never thought I would love her, she seems to always bring a smile on my face even in the worst situations. And when she hurts, it makes me hurt as well. She has never left my side and she's always been there for me. I pace, what to do, what to do. I think when I hear screaming up top on the deck.

Destiny's point of view…

Elizabeth and I looked at each other when we heard running around we run up to see Ana Maria steering the ship.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asks.

"The Pearl, she's gaining on us."

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth replies.

"Well you can tell them that when they've got us!" Ana snaps, I look over and see the Pearl and a cloud of smoke following it.

"Gibbs what is that cloud of smoke?" I ask.

"I don't rightly know…" he says.

"We're shallow on draft right?" Elizabeth asks.

"Aye." Ana says.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them, just long enough." Gibbs replied.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost." I look around frantically, and I grab Elizabeth's arm.

"What's gonna happen?" I say frantically.

"I don't know Destiny…Just know I love you." She said walking off, I look back at the Pearl and start throwing things over board to help the crew and see William come out and look at me.

"Here let me help." He says, I smile and nod.

"Thanks."

I look back out and see Oars coming out, crap.

"It was a good plan till now." Ana says.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will says, I take this time to notice his shirt is undone a bit…ooh. Bad Destiny. I tear my eyes away, hoping people will think it's the sun that has turned my cheeks rosy. I stand up.

"With what Will?" I ask looking at him, Ana looking at him asking the same question.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" I say, having an idea forming in my head.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." William replies.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Ana says annoyed, for some reason I liked her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs says, I look at William.

"This a good thing we're daft? That does mean stupid." I say.

"In Gibbs eyes, yes." I look over the ship and wait for the right moment and look at Ana.

"Let go!" I say as the ship turns around wildly. I see Barbossa looking at us.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars."

"Keep us steady now!" William yells I look at William, I can't help but stare.

"We could use a few more ideas, lasses." Gibbs says.

"You're turn." We say moving about the crowded deck.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them here." Ana says pointing a pistol at Elizabeth.

"They aren't after her Ana!" I snap, Elizabeth searches her neck.

"The medallion!" Will sighs almost annoyed and runs to search for it.

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa yells, I look above and Pirates are swinging aboard.

"Great." I mutter.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" He says the last sentence obnoxiously, I roll my eyes, and he sure was a idiot for a pirate.

The mast soon falls down in a crash, and I hear a noise.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" I can't understand it so I shrug it off and run into Jack, he was a pretty darn good pirate, I don't think there is a situation he can't get out of.

"That's not very nice," Jack says as a man raises his sword at me. "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" I say going to slap him.

"Where is dear William?" He asks, I look around frantically and see him trapped.

"Will!" I screech and run over. I see him under a grate and bend over.

"Will!" I say frantically, I look for Elizabeth who is currently taken by pirates. I try and pull on it, and it won't budge.

"Destiny." William replies.

"Will I can't get it." I say tearing up, I try my best and it won't budge, I soon feel hands around my waist and am taken by pirates.

"Let go!" I say flailing about screaming.

"Shut you're mouth, girl!" The pirates yell.

"Will!" I yell.

Jack looks around and sees the monkey.

"Monkey." He says going to fun after it, and ends up running into Barbossa.

"Ah, thank you Jack." Jack smiles. "You're welcome."

"No, we named the monkey Jack, Gents! Are hope is restored!" Barbossa yells. I glare at him.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." He said after he had finished tying us to a pole.

I look over and the Interceptor is blown up, into pieces.

"Will." I say, getting out from the Pole and running over to Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" I say attacking him.

"Ah, and who might you be?" He asks.

"Elizabeth's sister." I growl.

"Ah, yes, that's nice." He said pushing me back to the crew who grab me instantly, I look at Pintel.

"Parley." I say smirking, he kicks me in the gut.

"Maybe I should use ye for me own purpose's." He says grinning showing his rotten teeth.

"Pintel! We'll have none of that." Barbossa orders, Pintel glares and backs away.

"Barbossa!" Will says leaping on deck.

"Will." I say smiling, I had to admit, and he looked good wet.

"They go free!" He says pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"They go free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack says as he puts his hands in a prayer motion.

"You can't. I can." I try and get away as I gasp.

"Like that." Jack says glumly.

"Who are you?" Barbossa says annoyed.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack says rambling, I roll my eyes, and Elizabeth smiles, I raise and eyebrow. What was she in love with him.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." William replies, Jack walks off dejectedly.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner ."

"Destiny and Elizabeth go free."

"We know that one, anything else?"

Will looks over who is pointing to himself.

"And the crew, the crew is not to be harmed." I try not to smirk. He knew what Jack wanted.

"Agreed."

**A/N:** And here my faithful reviewers are where I leave you! Review and I'll update…I'll try and update faster.


	9. Is there a problem between us Miss Swann...

**Our Adventure on the ****Caribbean (This Chapter REVISED. Changing some of the beach scene.)  
**

**Authors Note: **_Ok, so this time there is no excuse it was me being lazy so yeah enjoy this people! LOL!_

**Summary: **_Destiny is in love with William Turner but he loves her twin Sister Elizabeth. Destiny and __Elizabeth__ do not get along, but when __Elizabeth__ is taken William rethinks his feelings, Jack is feeling something he has never felt before and Destiny and __Elizabeth__ get closer. But will Barbossa stop that by killing William to end the curse?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own William, though it would be nice. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. And I don't own anything else Pirates of the __Caribbean__ related. Jerry and Co do. _

Well it's a deal, now let's get off to Port Royal, I think for once happily, then I think of William, I look over, guessing his fate, but I swallow it, it's not like he loves me. I'll be going home…soon.

"Go on, Poppets, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel replied, I glared, I thought we were to go free! I start to panic there are sharks, I feel so much fear, I want to throw up.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" William replied as Pirates held him back, I felt tears well up in my eyes, I just want this to be over, why did I have to go with.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He replied as pirates gagged Will.

"YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I say trying to get to him.

"Will." I whisper as pirates pull me away, he looks at me with sad brown eyes; I try and remember when he smiled.

Flash Back-

"Leave me alone!" Destiny screamed at the boys who were tormenting her.

"Are you going to cry little rich girl." One boy said who was about 14.

"Get off of her!" Said a male voice pulling them off as the cowards ran off, Destiny looks up to see young William Turner, he was smiling. It had always made her smile, it seemed to be contagious.

"Here." He said helping her up, she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You should learn how to defend yourself." He replies.

"Sword lessons."

"You're Father would never allow it." Will replied; his voice soft as always.

"I could sneak please Will." Will sighed.

"Fine, tomorrow night, meet me at my shop." He said as she nodded and ran off towards home.

Destiny walked home and at that minute realized she really like Will.

"Destiny! What happened to you're clothes!" Her Father roared.

"Some boys, they were teasing me and through me to the ground. Mr. Turner got them away."

"I have told you not to go out without you're maid, go clean up. Estrella has a bath ready." Destiny nodded and walked up stairs; she bathed and was put to bed.

The next night…

"Ouch!" Destiny said as she slid down a rope to fast, outside her window, she had told the maid to be quiet, Estrella was not sure but soon agreed, Destiny ran off with some old clothes to wear, she walked quietly pass the alley and to his shop, she walked in to see him working hard on a sword and sweaty if she might add. There she knew, she liked William more then a friend but told herself it was only physical. As weeks went by she grew better at the Cutlass or Sword as she called it, Will would laugh and shake his head. Destiny was growing fond of his laugh and him and learning it wasn't physical she loved William turner, but he would talk day after day about how beautiful Elizabeth was, and he would marry some day. Even though Destiny hated the thought she encouraged him, she started to cry quietly at night because she was sick inside. Once Elizabeth found out that was it.

"You what!" Elizabeth said.

"I said I love William." Destiny repeated.

"And what makes you think he likes you!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I know he doesn't, I'm just saying! You have it all! Father's attention, men throwing themselves at you. Gifts. What do I have? Mother loved me, understood me, paid attention to me and made me feel like I was worth something. You make me feel horrible. I don't have Father's attention, I don't get the gifts, and I sure don't get the men." She said letting tears fall. Elizabeth stood there quietly as Destiny got into bed. She had no idea, she had never seen it. Destiny had never said anything about it.

End of Flash back-

All these memories went through Destiny's head, some sad and bitter but as long as she remembered William's smile she could go on a bit longer. She was brought back to reality when Bo' sun yelled.

"Too slow!" He said hitting the plank, Elizabeth had already jumped, Destiny hit the water hard, and it made her whole body tingle.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack replied as he was drug to the plank.

"Jack…. Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa said pointing to the island. Jack tries his sad look.

"Poor Jack." Elizabeth muttered in the water as we watched, I turn and look at her.

"What about us? What about Will?" She looked away, there the question pops in my head: Did she love Jack?

"I did notice." Jack said annoyed.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." He said as he put a sword to Jack's throat.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack said as if it was his last hope, I swear he is so attached to his affects must be a pirate thing.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Ragetti brings it forward and Barbossa throws it in the water, Jack looks horrified as he jumped in after it and the pirates laugh, a few moments later he comes up as we all swim to shore. We get up to shore and I sigh, I was cold, the wind hitting my wet body made it worse.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He said sighing sadly. I roll my eyes; I guess he's attached to his ship too. Jack starts walking around, and finds rum, him and that rum. He sits down on the beach next to Elizabeth and me and hands us each rum. I look at it and set it in the sand. Jack seems bored; he pulls out his pistol and examines it.

"It's really not that big at all is it?" He says as I look at him.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." I reply, I knew he wanted to tell Barbossa about Will and exchange for a ship. How can he do that to another I can't understand. Not only that but for some reason I fear Jack.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" He asks.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will." I say softly, the though of William makes me cry.

"We could use a ship! The fact is, I was going to NOT tell Barbossa about bloody Will and the exchange for a ship, because as long as Barbossa didn't know I had something to bargain with, which now no one has! Thanks to bloody stupid Will." He says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say looking down, not feeling ashamed for judging Jack.

"Yes well. Forgetten." He replies, standing up.

"He did risk his life." I say standing up, Elizabeth amused by this, we had to save him.

"AH!" Jack says as if it's a joke.

"Is there nothing we can do...nothing at all?" I say sadly.

"No, nothing at all. If you want to, go let me know how it turns out for you."

"But you were marooned on this island before! So we can escape the same way you did then!" I say almost smacking myself for sounding like Elizabeth.

"To what point and purpose young missy?"

"Calm down Destiny." Elizabeth replied.

"How did you escape last time?" I ask when he doesn't reply, just continues to walk around.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time …the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"First off who said he was _my_ Norrington! I hate the bloke." I say, I was sure not acting polite but at this point I didn't care.

"Well at least you had the guts to tell me the truth." I say sighing.

"Welcome to the Caribbean love." He replies trying to lighten the mood, walking along and sitting back to where we were.

The night…

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack and Elizabeth bellow, frankly she had no singing voice and was terribly off key, god save me please. I look up into the starry night sky I was the only one not intoxicated.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack says falling, idiot. My thoughts drift back to William, I feel tears well up, I feel so alone, so lost. We would be here forever dying of starvation.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" He said laughing, as Elizabeth falls next to him.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." She said leaning on him, good lord, she isn't falling for him is she!

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom." Elizabeth looks awed, and clearly liking the closeness of the situation. It angers me, here Will is risking his life and she's just, drinking rum, and…hanging all over Jack.

"Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She said cuddling in.

"Oh, yes." He said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." He says, in a non lusty way, I watch as she smiles and stays there, Jack holding her, apart of me is happy for her, and him, Jack seems to like Elizabeth, but she's not thinking of William who is out here to save her life!

They both toast to freedom and pass out next to each other, I grab all the rum and the supplies the next morning and start a fire, the British navy is looking maybe I'll be able to get back and forget any of this, forget Jack, forget pirates…forget William.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack says waking up running to me.

"Yes, I want to get off her Jack, I'm sorry about the rum but it could help us!" I say walking past, patting Jack on te shoulder sadly.

"Why is the rum gone?" He replies.

"That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me and Elizabeth, they will see it and rescue us!"

"But why is the rum gone?" I sigh, and look at Elizabeth.

"You!" I say remebering last night.

"What about me!"

"You flirt with Jack, wile Will is out there giving his life for you!" I say letting tears fall.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't love him!" She yelled, crying to, why the heck was she crying.

"Yes I know because you love Jack!" I said, she stood there.

"So, is this going to ruin our relationship?" She asks.

"What relationship? We don't have one. You are horrible and only think of yourself!" I yell.

"Well maybe I feel bad for you, maybe I am mad at Father for not noticing you!" I stand there, Jack walks off annoyed and mad at me, I didn't mean to make him mad...I just want to get off this island.

"Please, can't we fix this…I want to try." Elizabeth replies, I look up and she walks over and hugs me.

"I know you love Will, just give it time." She whispers, for some odd reason I feel better in her arms.

"There'll be no living with her after this." Jack says as he sees the Dauntless.

A/n: MUAHAHA! This is where I leave you, six pages. Read, review and I'll update.

Drink up me hearties Yo ho!

Courtnee


	10. Not if you're the one doing the ambushin...

**Our Adventure on the ****Caribbean**

**Authors Note: **_Ok, sorry for the long update wait. Today; is my birthday, but we were celebrating it yesterday. So I'm sorry it's been busy, here's an update and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. _

**Summary: **_Destiny is in love with William Turner but he loves her twin Sister Elizabeth. Destiny and __Elizabeth__ do not get along, but when __Elizabeth__ is taken William rethinks his feelings, Jack is feeling something he has never felt before and Destiny and __Elizabeth__ get closer. But will Barbossa stop that by killing William to end the curse?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own William, though it would be nice. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. And I don't own anything else Pirates of the __Caribbean__ related. Jerry and Co do. _

"There will be no living with her after this." Jack says as he sees the Dauntless he stomps back to us, and I look up.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the look on his face.

"Well! You'll be happy the Dauntless is coming, I saw it." He said sitting down and grunting, Elizabeth frowns.

"Aw, Jack. I'm sorry." She said laying her head on his shoulder; I roll my eyes, for some reason seeing her hang all over Jack makes me sick inside. Jack smiles.

"I know you are love." He replies as we see the commodore come to shore, Elizabeth made she James didn't see her head on Jack, good lord, who knows what he would do! I get up and sigh. It was bittersweet I wanted to go home but I didn't want Will to die, it came going through my head and Elizabeth could tell as we got on the ship.

"Where is William Turner?" Norrington said snooty like.

"He was taken by pirates." I say quietly.

"Take her back to Port Royal." Norrington shouted Elizabeth saw my face. All I could think about was William was ok, was he already dead?

"But we've got to save William!" Elizabeth piped up, I looked at her shocked and she smiled at me.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He replied I wanted to smack the old coot right there, good god; he made me so angry sometimes.

"But we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth persisted.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." He replied, stubborn as ever, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." She replied.

"If I may be as bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black __Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said trying to make a deal, he had something going on under that bandanna thing of his!

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." God I hated his voice, I hated him.

"No I really? I never would have guessed!" I said sarcastically, Father glared. Great back to him glaring, I hate him.

Elizabeth smirked and spoke up; "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Everyone gasped and James turned around, gullible idiot do you really think she is going to marry you? I wanted to say that so bad.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He said shocked and smiling.

"I am." She said looking at James pleading with her eyes, suddenly I loved Elizabeth so much, not that I didn't before but now I do more!

"Weddings! I love Weddings….drinks all around." Jack said, obviously trying to cover the hurt, Jack sparrow always had a glint of excitement in his eyes and at the very moment Jack sparrow didn't he looked sad and crestfallen.

"Clap him in irons right." Jack said holding his hands together.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Oh mister snooty, I only muse to myself when I'm around this lot…

"Inescapably clear." Jack said nodding looking at Elizabeth.

Meanwhile at the Pearl…

"AWWK! Shiver me timbers!" said Cottons Parrot.

Gibbs laughs. "Cotton here says you missed a bit."

Pintel grunts and splashes them with what William supposes is water.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asks; Pintel looks at him.

"Ol' Boot Strap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed." He said the last part bitterly.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti grumbled.

"Good man." Gibbs said glaring.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Ragetti said laughing like a dope.

"I'm telling the story! So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps." Pintel said grinning, William felt anger rise up.

"Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Pintel said as if it was a joke, Ragetti and Pintel laughed.

"That's what you call ironic."

"Bring him!" Barbossa said throwing Pintel the keys and go back up.

Back with us and mister Stick up his ass, oh excuse me! That's not lady like, Mr. Snooty pants.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush." He says as we sit in the boat.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack replied nervously.

"I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?" As he puts his arms around Jack.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." He said taking off Jacks arm like it was a germ.

"You know James, it's not like he has a disease! Good lord you're shallow." I say, feeling braver that my Father wasn't here; he turns and stares at me.

"Is there a problem between us?"

"No, I just like being this way." Poor boy, bit slow, maybe it's the wig making him hot therefore his brain is melting.

He turns back somewhat annoyed.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Jack replied, I glared at Norrington and he shuddered, but commanded that both of us be put into a cabin.

"LET GO! NOW!" I said screaming my head off as Gillette carried Elizabeth and I to a Cabin.

"YOU OLD GRAY WIGGED…COOT!" I said not thinking of a good insult.

"Sorry for your own safety." He replied.

"I hate you, I hate you're bloody guts, I hope pirates stab you to death!" I said angered, he had always rubbed me the wrong way being all high and mighty. He was always snooty and the women didn't really care for him, I could see him being very controlling in a marriage. He looked at me hurt as Elizabeth piped up.

"The pirates! They can't be killed their cursed!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's been informed a little mermaid flopped on the deck and told him the whole story." He said slamming the doors.

"Why would Jack do that?" Elizabeth roared.

"Maybe because he loves you and is worried. When you accepted to marry the commodore Jack looked hurt, really hurt." I replied I looked around this would be fun, I would trash this cabin, no I would do worse just because right now I despised the Royal Navy.

"Yeah maybe you're right." She said as I looked at the desk and opened it up.

"Ooh!" I said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Dear Norrington, I saw you at the docks and found you rather dashing and handsome. Any woman would be lucky to have you," I said reading a note, Elizabeth snickered till I continued. "And that Elizabeth Swann you're too good for her. Come to my house, its two houses down from Swann Manor. Love, Lucy Valdez." I had a time controlling my laughter.

"Who would want James as a husband? He's to dry; I don't think I have EVER seen him crack a smile." I said rolling my eyes. I had gone to etiquette school but no one said I retained it or even cared. I was not the most Perfect lady. But I have always dreamed of becoming a wife and having children doing the house work. But I don't want to be those rich stuck up ladies who spit at the poor and suck up to the rich.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I have never seen him smile. I wonder if he can." She said as I dug around more.

"Oh my!" I said laughing, I found another letter.

"Norry, just a quick note from you're Mother, don't forget to change you're underwear. Love Mother." I said, Elizabeth and I looked at each other, I tried not to laugh so did she but we both lost it.

"This isn't entirely lady like." I said.

"I know but, it's so funny!" She replied, she looked at the window and saw a shade.

"Destiny, look. If we can make that long enough, there is a boat down there, we can escape." I looked out the window and smirked.

"Why yes dear sister there is." I said in a rich snooty accent, as we started at making it long enough to get to the boat, maybe we would get to save William, I looked at Elizabeth and smiled she wasn't _too_ bad even if she did come off as perfect.

A/n: And that's where I leave you. Muahaha! Anyway, review please! Thanks to all that do take the time to review means a lot!


	11. I love you

**Our Adventure on the ****Caribbean**

**Authors Note: **_Ok sorry for the long wait. Emotional things going on but thanks so much for reviewing! And I did start another story but this is my FIRST priority and I may, not sure take this story past the movie. So this may have a ways to go yet. And if you want to know why I changed my name go to my profile. Also thanks for all the birthday wishes!  
_

**Summary: **_Destiny is in love with William Turner but he loves her twin Sister Elizabeth. Destiny and __Elizabeth__ do not get along, but when __Elizabeth__ is taken William rethinks his feelings, Jack is feeling something he has never felt before and Destiny and __Elizabeth__ get closer. But will Barbossa stop that by killing William to end the curse?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own William, though it would be nice. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. And I don't own anything else Pirates of the __Caribbean__ related. Jerry and Co do. _

We get ourselves down to the boat and I take the oars and row, the air is foggy and humid it seems the fog floats in the air almost blinding like you could cut through it. All we hear is the sound of our breathing and the water moving against the oars.

"So do you love William?" Elizabeth asked suddenly breaking the silence. I sigh, I really did, and I loved William. I dreamed of us marrying, having children. I wanted to be a housewife, and stay in Port Royal. That was something Elizabeth didn't want to do.

"Yes, yes. I love William…do you love Jack?" I ask it didn't bother me as much. It would have been worse if she had lied and lived and unhappy life and that would have been worse for Will.

"Yes…I do." She replied, I could almost see the smile in her face, I could hear the love in her voice she had for him. Jack seemed hurt not catching on she lied, she didn't want to Marry Norrington. I look down and smirk.

"You know, I still have those letters to Norrington." I say laughing softly, Elizabeth chuckled.

"You keep those maybe they will come in handy for you someday." She replied.

"Maybe, blackmail? What would Father do!" I say acting dramatically.

"Oh! I don't know! Because you know it isn't entirely proper!" She said imitating him, I laugh, no she wasn't so bad.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Pintel replied dragging Will along.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Another pirate said, saying the last phrase venomously.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said looking at Ragetti who both laughed.

"I beg you're pardon." Jack replied pushing through the heap of pirates, Barbossa bending over, Will pushed over the treasure chest, ready to slit his throat.

"Begun by blood…" Barbossa said ignoring Jack; or maybe he didn't hear…doubtful.

"Excuse me." Jack replied annoyed.

"By blood undone…" Barbossa continued.

"Jack!" Will said looking up.

"S'not possible!" Barbossa said annoyed but yet surprised at the same time.

"Not probable." Jack replied.

"Where's Destiny and Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack replied with his drunken movements like always.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa said going back to Will.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said smirking.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa said rolling his eyes.

"Your funeral." Jack muttered like a kid who had to get the last word in.

Barbossa sighed, "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" He said waiting an answer.

"Well because," Jack said has he pushed a pirates hand of his shoulder and dusting off fake dirt. "…because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Jack said proudly.

"What are we doing here?" Said the skinny red coat Murtogg.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob." The stout one said, by the name of Mullroy.

"I know_ why_ we're here. I mean why aren't we doing what it was – what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?" The skinny one said rolling his eyes.

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington said like a parent as if the words 'Mr. Sparrow' was swear words.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" The skinny said again.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said like a child at Christmas.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa replied looking at Will.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack replies picking up a few coins.

"After you've killed Norrington's men…" He says dropping each coin in slowly.

"Every… last… one." He says pocketing one.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." William replied disgusted.

"Yeah." Jack said in a 'pretty much' kind of voice.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa replied.

"Is this the way into the cave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said rowing we still had a little ways to go, my arms hurt and there was no way I was giving the oars over to Elizabeth she's so slow at everything she does. All I saw was a small opening.

"Fifteen." Jack replied.

"Forty." Barbossa replied.

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you that hat. A really big one…Commodore." Jack replies.

"We have an accord!"

They shake and Jack speaks up, "All hands to the boats…" He looks at Barbossa, "My apologies you give the orders." Jack replies as if it's killing him not to.

"Gents! Take a walk." The pirates cheer and walk off.

"Elizabeth…is you there? Destiny?" Mr. Swann asks. He stands up and opens the door; he walks in to the see the rope. "What have you girls done? Destiny, surely this is you're doing!" He roars.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asks.

"Elizabeth, no." I say looking at the water; I can see through it, it's so crystal like, I gasp.

"What?" Elizabeth asks.

"Pirates, their walking under the water to the Dauntless!"

"Well go over to the Pearl!"

"PFFT! No, we're going to the cave."

"What about the crew?" She persists.

"I should care because? Elizabeth if you want you can go and swim over there I am not stopping." Before I know it she has pushed me in, taken over the small boat and heading for the Pearl. I sigh, and start swimming.

"Pompous witch." I mutter to myself swimming along, it's once again so cold. I get up to the cave and pull myself up onto a ledge. I sigh and breathe heavily the cold water made me short of breath. I stand up and walk into the cave being stopped by two pirates.

"Bloody Pirates I mutter."

"Must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack replies walking over to a pirate and grabbing his sword, he throws it to Will who gets the rope uncut. Barbossa and Jack fight swords clanging against each other, both having to have fast footwork to keep up with one another.

"You're off the edge of yer map mate! Here there be monsters!" He said getting into Jacks face and grinning, Jack smiled weakly. For some reason he couldn't get Elizabeth off his mind, and her saying yes to James. He felt sorrow; he had never had this feeling before over a woman. He told himself to get over it she was an upper-class woman he was a pirate a bloody scallywag. It would never work they probably didn't want the same things and she was just drunk and that's the only reason she laid on his shoulder. When she did it he found it hard to admit but he enjoyed it, he actually didn't feel lust for her but…love?

Elizabeth rowed to the Pearl and started climbing, she would do this for Jack, she had a feeling he was upset about her accepting James' proposal. Truth is, she didn't want to and she did it for Destiny knowing she loved William. She partly did it for herself hoping for William to love Destiny and not come chasing after her. She loved Jack and had no intent on staying in Port Royal like her Father and William wanted. She climbed up the ship innocently listening to the pirates talking.

"Right. What would you pick to eat first?" Grapple asked.

"I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes." The other said as Elizabeth got onto the deck she nearly had a heart attack when the monkey was face to face with her; she rolled her eyes at him and threw him off the ship. The monkey falls onto the cannon.

"What was that?" Both pirates' replies looking out the window, turning into skeleton creatures. The pirates run up the steps and Elizabeth hides, she waits till they are gone before running down the steps to find the crew.

"Shh! It's Elizabeth." He replies feeling relieved.

Pintel and Ragetti get onto the Dauntless and load the cannons firing at Norrington and the small boats, just as the two start; this a Red coat rings the bells and Norrington directs them back to the ship dodging cannons. Meanwhile Mr. Swann is fighting with a pirate over his Wig, he gets it back only to have a severed arm with it, he looks horrified and stomps it to the ground feeling proud of himself to it comes alive again.

"Goodness!" He says throwing it into a drawer.

"You can't beat me, Jack." Jack impales Barbossa, Barbossa sighs and shakes his head and impales Jack. He staggers into the moon light looking at himself stunned and interested at the same time.

"That's interesting." He says looking at himself more, William looks over and his jaw nearly drops to the ground. He reveals the medallion. "I could resist mate." He says grinning. Jack and Barbossa start again Jack runs off arms flailing around, Will shakes his head as Barbossa screams obnoxiously.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Says leaning back.

"Or you could surrender."

"ARR!" He says running after Jack.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth pleads. "Destiny too!" She replied.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot replied.

"Cottons right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs replied, she sighs looking around frantically.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" She replied worried he's dead or hurt; she could feel the tears coming on.

"Jack owes us a ship." Says a short sailor.

"And there's a code to consider." Gibbs replied.

"Code? Forget the code! You're pirates, their more like guidelines anyway!" She snaps. They just stare and she sighs, throwing the boat into the water and rowing away.

"Bloody pirates! Don't even care about their captain. What kind of crew is that anyway?" She says letting tears fall.

"Hey is that suppose to be doing that?" Pintel asks; Ragetti looks over.

"Bloody pirates!"

"Uh may I point out that we are pirates…" Pintel says getting ready to go into a speech, when Ragetti glares.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" A Pirate replied to Will.

"How about I teach you the meaning of pain!" I say taking a staff and hitting the pirate. I help Will up and smile, his eyes, I love his eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." I reply and look over. "Uh, Jack's on our side…right?" I ask.

"At the moment." Will replied grinning, as I pull him along with staff we take it and string the three pirates together and will takes a bomb and throws it in their skeletal stomachs. As they reach for it I get the idea and throw them out of the moonlight.

"Hey no fair!" He says as they explode, Will and I fall to the ground.

"Ow." I say as Will helps me up, I rub my bum and Will chuckles.

Jack cuts his hand letting it bleed onto the medallion and throws it to Will, Barbossa aims at me and Jack aims at Barbossa, a shot is heard. I stand there stunned, I'm afraid to look down I don't feel anything. I stand still as Barbossa looks over at Jack.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste you're shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will replies, we all look over, he's cut his palm and dropped the medallion into the chest. Barbossa drops his sword, looking a bit scared at the situation he's in.

"I feel…" He replies, "Cold." I roll my eyes, what a thing to say as you die. "I'm cold." I shake my head. I have always thought he had a few marbles missing.

The next Morning

I wake up, feeling like crud. I missed William already, Elizabeth made to come back we were to go to Jack's hanging. I felt bad for him, after all he did help William and saved mine and Elizabeth's life. I feel a Déjà vu set in. I've been here before it seems. In the cave before we went back to the Dauntless Will looked at me as if he didn't know what to say. Truth is I didn't. He knew I loved him but he would never love me the way I did, I laugh as I remember Jack saying.

"She'll never love me, we want different things."

I laughed. "What did you tell me? And you may not know her as well as you think. You says she wants to stay in Port Royal." I reply walking off leaving him to think.

I smile at the memory, Jack he could give out advice but not always take it. Jack…I had a soft spot for him even if he was a pirate. After all judging someone by another's actions of the same kind isn't right. Jack wasn't the pirates who killed my Mother and I really had no right to judge him and I do feel terrible for doing it. I sit up in bed, Elizabeth waking as well.

"I'm sorry, you know you love him." Elizabeth replied, I smile weakly.

"And I know you love Jack." I say as Father and the maids walk in.

"Ah, you're awake sleeping beauties! Ready to go to the Hanging of Jack Sparrow." He says excitedly, too excitedly. He acts as if Jack isn't a human well he is.

"Yes, I love to see people die." I say bitterly, he glares.

"He is a pirate, no matter what good he has done he is a pirate and must be killed to ensure safety of Port Royal. Is that clear."

"Crystal." I say smiling sarcastically. I walk behind the shade, I really didn't know what is was called and didn't care at the moment, I am put into a beautiful blue and lace dress. And corset of course. It wasn't as bad as the last time I have learned to breathe somewhat. Elizabeth? No she hasn't she over there grunting a bit her arms failing about. She was perfect for Jack, I think smirking. The maids finish with my hair and clothing and we get into the Carriage. I look out the window the whole way there, ignoring my Father. In my mind two wrongs didn't make a right by killing Jack he was just as bad as those pirates in my mind. They killed so he feels killing Jack will make it better but it doesn't. Maybe I've gotten too soft towards pirates I'll never know, but I know that I feel this is wrong. I sigh as my Father soon yells me name.

"Destiny! It is not entirely proper to go off into another world! We're at the hanging now." He snaps glaring at me. I sigh and step out it was a beautiful sunny day and everyone it seemed from Port Royal was here. I follow Elizabeth and my Father up a step next to the 'Mr. Snooty.' Also known as James. I smile, I still had those notes they hadn't gotten too wet, and maybe they would come in handy. The drums start and I take a deep breath and look up, Jack looks so sad and crestfallen. My heat goes out to him.

" Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." I see him mouth, I smirk.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong…" I say breathing faster looking around.

"I know." Elizabeth replies.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"You're the bloody Governor." I mutter under my breath, he glares. He's old but his hearing is good.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smiles as if he's proud and it wipes off when he looks over at the man who is to hang him. I sigh and look around, I don't think I can bare to see this happen.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." May god have Mercy on you're soul, I think, you're murdering him.

I look up and sigh once again, I did this when I dreaded something, and I see William walking through the crowd.

"Commodore. Governor Swann. Elizabeth…Destiny." I look over and smile, it's hard not to at those brown eyes.

"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He replies looking at me, my Jaw drops as he walks off Elizabeth smirks and whispers.

"I told you." Father and James look at me, I look over and see Cotton's Parrot, and I look at Elizabeth.

"You can't breathe." I say she catches on.

"I can't breathe!" And falls backwards, I smirk and look to find Will.

"Elizabeth!" Father says as James and himself try and help her, good lord they must be dumb to have not caught on.

"Move!" Will says as he throws a sword as Jack falls through he struggles to keep his feet on the sword as Will and the hang man as I call him fight. Elizabeth sits up.

"What?" Father sighs as he realizes it was a joke. Jack and Will take a rope pulling the Red coats against a wall hard and knocking them out, I am giddy with excitement, until Norrington and his men corner them, I fill with anger.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." He says as if he could spit at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Father says annoyed. I try not to kick him.

"And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." He says as if Will is lower.

"It's right here…between you and Jack ." William replies, I take the chance and walk over.

"Mine is too." I say grabbing Will's arm, he looks down and smiles.

"Destiny! Get back here." I glare.

"No, I'm an adult woman. I can make my own choices."

"Lower you're weapons…for goodness sakes put them down!" He says as the slowly lower the weapons.

"So this is where you're hear lies then?" Father asks me.

"Yes." I say looking at William.

"Well, I'm actually feeling good about this." Jack says walking up to Father.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" Jack replies to my Father, I smirk.

"Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He says sadly as if trying to get on with his life. I look him. "Jack." I whisper. "Tell her." He looks on.

"Will …nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" He says as he falls over the battlement, I sigh, he had a chance, I look at Elizabeth who is almost ready to cry. I feel bad for both.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette replies, I glare.

"Sail ho!"

"Sir what is you're plan of action?" We all look at Norrington who seems to not know what to do.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

"Mr. Turner." James says.

I pull on him. "No, please."

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." He says walking down.

"his is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He replies.

"Thank you sir." Will replies.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette presses.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start." He says as all the soldiers' leave, with just Will, I and my Father there.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." He replies.

"Father," I say taking off Will's hat. "He's a pirate…a good man." I say, Father walks away and Will kisses me, it's not what I expected…no it's better. Much better. My life is complete with William, I no longer feel the emptiness I felt before.

I break away.

"I never got a chance to say…I love you too." I say. He smiles and kisses me again.

Jack swims to se the Pearl and he smiles, he grabs a rope and they pull him up.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

"Well we figure they are more like guidelines anyway." Cotton hands Jack his hat.

"Thanks mate." Jack says, this was bittersweet for him, he got is ship his love, but not the other love…Elizabeth.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon…And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." He says steering his ship to where ever it takes him…maybe to another adventure?

A/N: This is NOT the last chapter…there are many more ahead! So don't fret. More chapters! Please review and I'll update soon!


	12. Interupted

**Our Adventure on the ****Caribbean**

**Authors Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews and support means a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I enjoy writing! Here's an update! _

**Summary: **_Destiny is in love with William Turner but he loves her twin Sister Elizabeth. Destiny and __Elizabeth__ do not get along, but when __Elizabeth__ is taken William rethinks his feelings, Jack is feeling something he has never felt before and Destiny and __Elizabeth__ get closer. But will Barbossa stop that by killing William to end the curse?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I do not own William, though it would be nice. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. And I don't own anything else Pirates of the __Caribbean__ related. Jerry and Co do. _

It's been a week since William confessed his love for me, and we are set to marry in week. There is preparing to do, but I do worry about Elizabeth. She seems sad since Jack left, neither believing the other loved them and left without telling their love. She often comes to my room crying and talking with me, my heart goes out to her but yet she could have prevented this by telling him. I just smile and console her, telling her it will be alright. I have to devote my time to her. I feel if I turn her away, I'm a bad person. Father gets more and more annoyed with her crying and is trying to find a suitor for her. I have often thought maybe Jack will come visit during the wedding and it will happen there or I should go to Tortuga and find him, but that's dangerous town. I sigh and hug Elizabeth as she cries.

"There will be no one like Jack!" She says crying.

"Yes Elizabeth but you must understand you had a chance to tell him." I reply, she grunts.

"You think I don't know that Destiny!" She growls walking to her room, I sigh. This would be horrible. I would have to get her with Jack or my life would be a living heck, then my thoughts go to those papers I had found, blackmail, lord knows Father would kill me if he knew I had blackmailed Norrington to get to Tortuga so that was out of the question. I would just have to pray that he visits at the wedding.

"Miss Swann!" I maid says running in.

"Please, it's Destiny." I say sighing.

"I'm sorry Miss Swann." I hated that name, so formal. "But you're Father said to come down stairs, he has a few dresses...wedding dresses for you to pick out." She says running out. She was a busy woman; even if she didn't have things to do she was always on the go. I put my book on my night table and get up off the rocking chair and walk downstairs.

"You wanted to see me Father?" I reply.

"Ah yes come here…Destiny." I walk over to him and he has three elegant dresses. The first dress was an off white very lacey the collar was rimmed in lace, it had a floral design on it and it was pretty plain. The seconded a off white once again a little more fancier with fabric hanging elegantly once again lace but showed more cleavage. The third, a pure white, lace and small beads sewn onto it, fabric draped elegantly around the skirt of the dress, the sleeves short but had long white elegant gloves with it. It was the one I liked.

I pointed to it, "How much was this?"

"One-hundred Shillings!" He stated proudly.

I gasp, "Oh, that's a lot isn't it?" I ask looking at him, he smiles kindly and I think it's the first time.

"Ah it is. But a wedding is special! And requires the best." I smile, but think of what Father will think of Will he wasn't the richest. I smile,

"I'd like this one." I say pointing to the most expensive.

He smiles, "Good choice…and for William Turner I have bought him a nice outfit and a servant is taking it to him now as we speak." I smile.

"Oh? You did? That's great." I say speechless Father never did stuff like this for me; I can't help but feel there is reasoning behind it. I smile and walk up to my room, I was excited for the wedding…but…yet nervous, Marriage it was a big thing.

Week Later-

"Miss you'll be fine." My maid replied, as she does my hair and veil. I'm nervous, I have never been so nervous in all my life.

"There, it's done, and might I say you look beautiful!" She breathed.

"Thank you." I say picking up my dress and walking down the steps, with the help of Elizabeth who is crying, either of happiness' for me or Jack, I'll never know. We walk down and Father turns and looks at me.

"Perfect, so beautiful." He replies smiling.

Will's Point of View.

I get up early this morning it's time, time to marry the woman, I confessed my love to. I feel nervous. I really had nothing to offer her, but love. No rich home, no maids nothing. It makes me nervous to think that I can't offer her much. I was shocked to find out that Governor Swann bought me these nice clothes. I sigh as I get ready and look at my place. All it was; was my Blacksmiths shop and an above level with two rooms. And a small kitchen. I grab my shoes and slip them on; I stand up and straighten myself up. I smile; I couldn't wait to see Destiny I'm sure she's looking stunning. I walk out the door to see a few people walking along but not many, I head toward the where Norrington had his ceremony where the wedding would be.

Destiny's Point of View.

We get into the Carriage and drive off, I sigh heavily I was nervous but excited at the same time; this is a big step in my life. And I hope Will doesn't think I'm worried about money because I'm not all I care about is being with Will not the money, money and status doesn't matter to me at all. Father consoles Elizabeth as she cries he hasn't been too happy with her lately. I look over and smile at Elizabeth.

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you." I say encouraging her, she looks out the window she doesn't want 'someone' she wants Jack. The carriage stops and we all step out. It's beautiful; all the red coats are there of course, there are benches set up leaving room for an aisle for me to walk in. People are already there and waiting I don't see Jack anywhere. I look over and see Will standing at the alter looking around nervous. I smile, he looked handsome. His hair back neatly, a white shirt on with a black coat on, a crème vest under the coat he had on black pants and his regular white stockings and shoes. He looked very dashing. I smile. This was it, this was what I had wanted, and I still do.

I start to walk up to the alter when shots are fired and the red coats aiming at something I look over and see Jack running towards me and runs behind me, I look behind me and smile.

"Miss Swann step aside." James replied.

"No, let him be here." I say.

"Miss Swann please; step aside."

"No," I look over at Father and plead with my eyes. Maybe Elizabeth and Jack would talk.

Father sighs.

"As you wish." I smile.

"Thank you." I say as Jack whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, I'll need to talk to you and Will later, I need help." I sigh; I prayed it was about Elizabeth, I don't think I could handle her crying anymore.

A/n: Wow that was one of my shorter chapters! I promise my next update it will be longer. But please feedback! Thanks!


	13. At last

**Our Adventure on the Caribbean. **

****

**Authors note: (IMPORTANT): **_Long time no write? Ok, here's the thing, having trouble SO! Chapters that are left; will consist maybe 3 or 4 maybe 5 left. It will consist of, Finishing Will and Destiny's Wedding, Helping Jack Get __Elizabeth__ and…living happily ever after. I have no clue, how many chapters that'll take. It has taken me a wile because my head has cobwebs in it when it comes to trying and getting ideas for this story. SO! If ya'll are upset cause there are only 3-4 chapters left. I'm sorry…blame it on my brain. I have written so many POTC stories I have no more ideas coming to me and I'll be needing a break, I'll try and finish this story by next week. Try being the keyword. It maybe as short as 2 left this...might be the last chapter. (Waits for tomatoes to be thrown) It is a lot of work, I talked to my friend today and we racked our brains for new things and ain't coming so PLEASE don't be mad. I do love ya'll I love hearing from you but it's coming to an end soon there is only so far I can go with this. Also…I don't know how they did weddings back then so, if it's wrong sorry._

Disclaimer: Me no own. (Thanks Shadow for that disclaimer. So…I also Disclaimer the Disclaimer…LOL!)

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smiled, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
And you are mine at last_

I looked over and say Will shake is head at Jack, Jack sat down the row across from Elizabeth, who stared at him sniffling. I sighed as the music started playing and I walked down the Isle. Father was going to give me away like a Father should. I look at Will he looks handsome he smiles at me, as we get nearer and nearer. People looking at us, some approving of the wedding some upset I married lower class. I guess I was one of those Rich girls that fell for the poor boy and no matter what come hell or high water I would marry him. I would give everything up for love, I was the girl that would rather have love then money, I didn't want money, as long as I had William, I was happy. I smile at him and scold myself for feeling tears of happiness well up. I blink them away as we continue down the Isle, Elizabeth sobbing whether happy for me or wanting Jack I didn't know no care, Jack stealing glances at Elizabeth and Norrington feel Jealous after all it was set for her to marry him still. I sigh, I was happy to marry Will, I was sad for Elizabeth and annoyed at Jack and Elizabeth for not telling each other. We finally make it up there and Will takes my hand, it sends chills up my spine like it always has. I smile weakly he bends down and kisses me hand and the wedding begins.

"Do you," I feel the tears well up I can't hold them in; Will laughs lightly and wipes my tears away. "William Turner take Destiny Swann to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled, "I do."

"Do you, Destiny Swann, Take William Turner to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled as well, "I do."

"Do you William Turner promise to love, honor and Cherish her through sickness and in health, in good and bad, for rich or for poor?"

"I do." I looked over and Norrington was holding onto Elizabeth with a death grip and she was trying to get away, he knew she loved Jack.

"Destiny Swann do you promise to love, honor and Cherish him through sickness and in health, in good or bad, for rich or for poor?"

I look at William, in his brown soulful eyes, full of love and endearment. Caring and warmth. "I do." I say smiling.

"Then with the power invested in me I now Pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as we kissed, I felt a surge go through me happiness. It was sealed I was now Mrs. Destiny Turner. We pull apart and step down the reception would begin. As I walk down Jack grabs Will and I, he pulls us to an area where there aren't many people but you can still see them.

"I need you're help." He replied.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The Commodore is set to Marry Elizabeth…right?"

I nod and he smiles sadly.

"You have to help me get her." He replies, I smirk I still had those letters…not only would Jack get, Elizabeth but, I could humiliate Norrington and stop Elizabeth's crying.

"I have an idea, go to the Swann Manor go up the steps and take a left into my room go to my dresser on the left side of the room and there are some letters bring them to me, they shall help you." I reply, he smiles and runs off.

"What letters?" William asks.

"Well, when that red coat locked me and Elizabeth in the Dauntless in a cabin I was snooping around and found some letters surely the Commodore wouldn't want out." I say smiling, Will smiles and Shakes his head.

"You certainly are quiet different then other girls I've met." He said kissing me, when we hear my Father Yell.

"Come! The first dance is for the Bride and Groom." He said cheerfully. We look at each other and smile and walk over, Father had a small band, playing soft music with Violins and such. Will grabs a hold of my waist and glides me along this is one party I didn't mind having. I hated those rich parties where no one talked to you; it was music, drinking and nonsense talk. I lean my head against Will's shoulder and smile happily as we move to the beat, This could last forever and I wouldn't mind, but alas it does. Afterwards the people that were happy for me came and congratulated me wile the others said they were happy but acted as if they could spit on the ground Will walked on, but he never faltered he acted as if he was one of them as if he had been rich all his life smiling politely and bow. Taking their hands and kissing them gently some were annoyed some flattered and others giggled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I was begging to wonder where Jack was but he soon came with the letters. I sigh. Now to get them together. I told Jack the plan and he nodded.

"Attention!" He yelled everyone looked at him annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father said angered.

"Elizabeth." Jack replied she turned around.

"I love you, come with me." He replied looking at her, I soon see her smile and run for Jack.

"Elizabeth I forbid it!" Norrington roared I smirked and walked up to him and handed him the letters, he frowned and read them. His head shot up.

"After all it is her choice." Norrington stuttered.

"Whose side are you on?" Father asked.

"Loves." He said nodded. Father sighed and shook his head.

"He's a pirate." He replied.

"And a good man…a man I love."

"But it's dangerous out there."

"I don't care as long as I am with Jack." Elizabeth said grabbing Jack's arm and smiling, Father nodded in defeat.

"Then it is not me who shall step loves path. If this is what you chose. Then it is what you chose."

"It is." She replied, Jack leaned down and kissed her for some reason I couldn't see Jack kissing a girl, or falling in love. I saw him as thinking his ship was his love. Not that it wasn't but Elizabeth was his other kind of love, love that he felt he couldn't live with out. For the first time in my life I saw Jack sparrow happy, not that he wasn't before but this was different, I can't explain it. Without another word Jack and Elizabeth ran off towards the Pearl, I smile and say good luck and hug her as she leaves, Will wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed me. That night, I experienced a love I would never forget, I gave myself to him, and he gave himself to me.

Author's Point of View…

"And that my dear Lily is how I and you're Father met and fell in Love." A Middle aged Destiny said to her young child, who rocked in a rocking chair with her Mother.

"Wow, I want to be a pirate someday!" Lily exclaimed. "With Aunties Drew!" Lily replied, Jack and Elizabeth had a boy, Drew and Lily liked him a lot they would often play when Jack and Elizabeth visited. Destiny chuckled.

"And you my dear would be the fiercest pirate on the seven seas!" Destiny said tickling Lily as Will came home.

"Papa!" She said running up to Will.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he spun her around she giggled as he set her down; he looked at Destiny and leaned in and kissed her.

"EWW!" Said Lily.

The end.

**A/N: **_PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T YELL I AM LIKE SO SORRY! I TRIED AND I DIDN'T WANT TO JUST LEAVE IT THERE EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS SO I FELT IT BEST TO END IT AND I AM LIKE SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOO SORRY! I did enjoy writing this, so much and I feel right now it's on of the best I've written and I enjoyed hearing from you all! And I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I love you all and thank you for taking the time to read. _

_Love and best Wishes,_

_Courtnee _


End file.
